JAMES POINT OF VIEW: THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS
by rickieann
Summary: Ok I know this is my fourth time putting the same book up, but my other three are missed up. It's about James first year at Hog. It is completted. (*sorry about some of the spelling, I tried to clean it up the best I could)
1. Default Chapter

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
FIRST YEAR-CHAPTER ONE: LEARNING THE TRUTH ABOUT FRIENDS  
  
"James, your friends are here." shouted my mom Zoë Potter. She was a short skinny lady with blond hair and pale blue eyes that always-sparkled w/ life.  
  
"Ok mom, I'll be right there." I shouted to my mother. I was once again trying to tame my mess black hair, but it was no use not even my mom could tame my hair w/ a spell. I ran down my stairs to see my three best friends siting in the t.v. room watching 'Every one Loves Lucy'. In the chair sat Sirius black. He was a tall muscle 11-year-old. He had stormy gray eye w/ very tame black hair, unlike mine, & a smile that girls seem to fall in love with. The only two girls that the smile didn't work on were my other two best friends Lily Evans and Heather Jackson. Lily was a very pretty red head girl that had bright emerald green eyes that every guy that looked into them fell in love, even Sirius & me. Heather on the other hand was a pretty brown head with sea blue eyes that would turn a sea green when she was upset or mad. All four of us were the known as the prankster in are old elementary (grades k-6) school. This was going to be our first year not going to the same school. Me and Sirius were going to a boarding school called Hogwarts, they thought we were going to some other school in America called Oquirrh Mountain Academy for the Boys. Were as the girls were going to a boarding school in Australia called Arrowhead Academy for the Smart Girls of the Year. At least that's what I thought.  
  
"Hay guys what you want to do to day?" I asked as I sat down in front of the t.v. so they couldn't see it.  
  
" I was thinking of going to the mall and hanging out. Me and Heather need to by sum new clothes for school and you two can tell us looks good." Lily said.  
  
"HA! YEAH LIKE YOUR ACTULLY GOING TO TAKE ARE OPINION." Sirius said sarcastically. "There's a better chance of James hair actually staying neat for ten min."  
  
"Hay, we take your opinion into mine." Heather said with an innocent look on her face. " Its not are fault that you don't know what looks good." At this we all brook of into fits of laughter. After about 5 min. of laughing we all agreed to go to the mall anyway.  
  
We walked there, because it was only two blocks away from my house. When we got to the mall me and Sirius started to head to the food court, but the girls dragged us into all the stores first. The girls ended up getting matching bikini's, the only different was Lily's was green & Heather's was see blue to match their eyes, and two new outfits each. Lily got some tight fitting paints that flared out at the bottom w/ a light blue 2-top and platform shoes that made her as tall as me and then a Levi mini skirt w/ a green sparkly shirt and tan boats that went up to her knees. Heather got the same thing but a light pink 2-top, blue sparkly shirt and black boats. Sirius and I actually picked out the 2-tops and mini skirts.  
  
As soon as we left the last store 'Hot Topics' Sirius And I dragged the girls to the food court where we split up and got are food. I got Edo's Teriyaki Chicken rice bowl, Sirius-A Big Mac w/ fries, Lily-a large slice of cheese pizza, and Heather-2 cheese dogs and 4-cherry lemonades for every one from 'Hot Dog on a Stick'. After we got are food we sat down at 'are table' and started to talk about school.  
  
"I still can't believe were going to different countries for school. It's so unfair." Lily started the conversation.  
  
"I know, and just as you & Heather started getting all boy crazy now you have to go to an all girl school in Australia." Sirius said w/ a smirk on his face.  
  
"That is so not true Sirius and you know it." Heather said. At this Lily, Sirius & I cracked up laughing. It was a Well-Known fact that Heather was the biggest flirt in town and total boy crazy. "What so funny."  
  
"You. You-are the bigg-est flirt-in town and-you say your-not boy cr- azy." Lily managed through fits of giggles. At this Heather joined in laughing to. "So what are you stupid gits laughing at now?" asked Snape, a very stuck up snob who had long greasy black hair.  
  
"We were just making a beat at how many times you 'DO' wash your hair a year. So far Lily guessed 4, Heather-6, and me and James agree on once a year." Sirius said in a 1/2 sarcastic 1/2 annoyed voice. At this we all started to laugh again.  
  
"Heather I think the boys won the beat. How much was the beat again; a hay-penny (1/2 a penny)." Lily managed to say. After that Snape walked off back to his friends Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
We finished eating then started to walk back to my house to go swimming. When we got there I gave Sirius a spear pear of swimming trunks and the girls changed into their new swimsuits. Sirius and me were already goofing off in the pool when the girls came out. When I saw them I total forgot that I was holding Sirius under water and just stood there open mouth at the girls. They had not let us see them in their suits at the mall, but they looked dead sexy in them. When Sirius finally manage to get bake up for air he started to yell at me, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAAAAA..." then he saw what I was looking at and went as dumb stroke as me. At this point the girls were in fits of giggles at the look on are faces. After a second Lily got out a camera & started to take pictures of Sirius and me. After about two pic. We came back to reality and started to chase the girls to get the camera away from them. We caught them easily and through them into the pool and destroyed the camera.  
  
At around six o'clock we got out of the pool & order a large pizza. While we were waiting for the pizza we played 'truth or dare'. We sat in a circle, in this order Me, Heather, Sirius, Lily, it was my turn:  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Lily asked me.  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Who in your opine are the 5 hotties girls from are 6th grade class. Hotties to just hot?"  
  
"Ooooook, let see. Kenzi, Trisha, You, Heather, and Steph. Why'd you want to Know?" I said blushing when I said Lily & Heather's name.  
  
"No reason just wondering." Lily said turning kind of pink like Heather.  
  
"Heather truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Who's cuter Me or Sirius?"  
  
"HMMMMMMMM, that's a hard one. You both have your own type of cuteness." Heather said. "I don't Known..."  
  
"Ok then what is cute about us?"  
  
"Let's see. James has his mess black hair, pale blue eyes, and even though you cant see his abbess and other muscles they are pretty sexy too. Where as Sirius has a smile to die for, stormy gray eyes and has great muscles too. Of curse this is just what me and Lily here at the sleep over w/ other girls. I personally don't see what's so hot about you t..."  
  
"Ok! We get the point it's my turn." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to go and kiss Miss. Bercot on the lips."  
  
"Ok, James will you ring for her."  
  
"Sure, it your funeral pal." I said the last part only loud enough for Lily & Heather to heir. After I called Miss. Bercot the rest of us hid behind the couch. When Miss. Bercot came in Sirius wasted no time. He grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips before she could say a word. As soon as Sirius pulled away she slap him very heard across the face then turn around and left. When she was out of ear shot we all started to laugh tell Sirius said: "Truth or dare Lil?"  
  
" I Know I regret this, but dare it is."  
  
When she said this Sirius got an evil grin and said, "When the pizza boy comes you have to pay him, wearing your swim suit of curse, and say 'hears your tip' and kiss him on the lips. Got it." "I know I would regret it but what if its a girl or a older guy?" lily asked w/ a groan.  
  
" It won't be I made a request that they seen a teen boy to deliver the pizza." Sirius said w/ an evil smile again; when h saw are faces he said. "My cousin was the one that toke the order and said she send a cute boy over."  
  
Just as he said that the doorbell rang Sirius pushed Lily towards the door and we all hid so we could watch Lily and the pizza guy.  
  
"HI" Lily said flashing the boy a smile.  
  
"H-h-hi did y-you order a p-pizza?" the boy stammered. He was looked like he was only 14 and deferent Shocked to see such a pretty girl answers the door. Lily of curse looked about 13 instead of 11.  
  
"Yeah. How much was it again." "$12.50" Lily handed the boy the money.  
  
" So what's your name." Lily asked she was starting to flirt w/ the boy. They talked for 5 min then he said he had to run; but first asked for her phone number, which she gave him. When he turn to leave she said. "Hey don't forget your tip." He turns around and looked at her. "Here it is." and with that she stood on here tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. When they broke apart Lily shot the door in his face and walked bake to the t.v. room.  
  
For the next hour and a 1/2 we ate, talked and finished up are game. At 8 o'clock the girls went over to Lily's house for a sleep over and Sirius stayed at mine. The next day Sirius and me were going to go to 'Diagon Alley' to buy our school stuff.  
  
The next morning Sirius and me woke up very early in the morning to find my room had been booby trap the night before. (If you seen the new 'Parent Trap' his room looked like the cabin the girls woke up in the morning after they had put all her sisters furniture on the roof at camp. It's the same day they get sent to the installation cabin.) I hoped out of bed and into a puddle of honey and grabbed a cord right next to me, so did Sirius at the same time, all of a sudden tones of glue fell on us.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" we yelled at the same time. My mom came running in my room as fast as she could. When she open the door it turn on my fan that had feathers on it. The next thing I know me and Sirius were looking like giant chickens and my mom, Lily & Heather were laughing and taking as many picture As they could. "YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Sirius and me yelled. When we looked at each other we cracked up laughing at the site of the other person. As we were laughing Lily and Heather made a break for it w/ the cameras.  
  
"Ok boys have fun cleaning this mess up," my mom said. At these words Sirius and me shut up.  
  
"Put mom we didn't make this miss can't you just do a spell PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE." I said with the most asides face possible.  
  
"YAH PLEASSSEEEEEEE, Zoë we all know you're the most kindest person in the world." Sirius said giving her smile and puppy dog eyes she could NEVER say no to. It worked because she toke out her wand and said 'cleanly'. With that every thing was cleaned up but Sirius and me.  
  
"There you go. But I can't help you with the chicken costume. I gave Lily and Heather super glue with an hour lasting spell. Now get ready and well go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Are you sure it only lasts an hour. We won't have to go to D.A. looking like this? MOM."  
  
"Yes I'm sure of it. Theirs no way Mrs. Black would want Sirius looking like that, or would she?" My mom said acting as if deep in thought. Sirius and me got ready then went down to breakfast. By time we were done the spell had worn off and we went to D.A. by flow powder. Sirius and me got all of are stuff and lots of stuff for pulling pranks w/. When we got home that night Sirius and me planed on how we were going to pay bake the girls for what they did to us.  
  
That night we ended up putting 20 wet start firecrackers in Lily's room. We had it raged so that when they open the door a bucket of water would fall them and the firecrackers; so they all went of in front of them. For the remainder of the summer we pulled at least on prank on some one a night. In the day we would talk, swim, and play ect... Soon it was Sept. first very early in the morning. Sirius Lily, Heather, and me were saying our last good byes. At 8 in the morning Sirius and me loaded into my dad's car w/ are parents and toke off towards Kings Cross. We first went out to eat then went on are way.  
  
"Bye boys you be good understand. We don't want any letters saying that your getting into to trouble." my mom and Sirius mom said to us while giving us a last hug and kiss before leaving onto the train.  
  
"Boys come here a sec. me and Freddie have something for you." Sirius dad shouted to us. We ran over there and they gave Sirius a peace of old parchment. My dad gave me a package. "Don't open or read tell your alone ok."  
  
"Yes, dad." we said to gather then got on the train and started looking for an empty compartment. On the last compartment we open up and asked if we could set to a red and brown head girl, who had their backs to us talking to two boys. The one on the left had mousy brown hair and was kid who wasn't fat but not musically either; he wasn't all that bad looking. On the right sat a very musically boy who had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"JAMES, SIRIUS YOUR FINNALY HERE." the red head said at the same time the brown head said. "WHAT THE HECK TOKE YOU SO LONG." As they said this they turn around... and there stood the very last two people I ever thought I would see on this train. 


	2. FIRST YEARCHAPTER TWO: THE SORTING O...

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
FIRST YEAR-CHAPTER TWO: THE SORTING OF HOUSE  
  
"L-Lily Hea-Heather..." Sirius managed to stammer, I was still in total shook, after about 2 min. of complete silence. "You t-two are w-w-witches?"  
  
"NO! We just came for the ride." Lily said in a sarcastic voice. At this the two other boys broke off into fits of laughter.  
  
"RELLY!" Sirius and me said. This off curse was a dumb thing to say. For even we started to laugh with every one else in the compartment. After about ten-min. of none stop laughter we all sat down and started to talk.  
  
"So who are you guys?" I asked the two other boys in the compartment.  
  
The one on the right, the one with brown eyes, introduced them selves. "Hi I'm Remus Lupin and this is my, 'step' 2nd cousin, Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see my cousin, Frank on my dad side, got a divorce and married his wife Kayla who had a son; and Peter here is her soon so he is my 'step' 2nd cousin. Got it."  
  
"Not really, but that not saying a whole lot. I never get things like that. Bye the way I'm Sirius Black and this is my best friend James Potter. OH yeah and you know my other two BEST FRIENDS Lily and Heather." Sirius said this last part when he saw the fake hurt looks on the girl's face.  
  
We talked about Quidatch, old friends, what house we wanted to be in ect. About a 1/2 hour before we got there I asked the girls how long they know they were a witch.  
  
"So Lily Heather how long have you known you were a witch?"  
  
Heather was the first to answer me. "We found out last summer when me and Lily turn your hair green." she then added when she saws are confused faces. "OH-YEAH! You never did find out about that." She then launches into the story of how her and Lily found out that they were witches.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
One year before:  
  
"It was the First day of Sept. and very hot. We had just gotten out of the first day of school and the boys thought it would be funny to pull a prank on Lily and me by tricking us to fall into a ditch full of mud.  
  
"Hey Lily Heather come here quick. I think James broke his ankle!" A 10-year-old Sirius yelled across one of his best friends, James, back yard. He was standing over James who was acting like he broke his ankle. The two girls ran started to run straight to James when the fell into a hidden ditch full of mud.  
  
"HAAHAAHAA" both James and Sirius walked over to there two friends who were setting in the ditch they had dug.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS POTTER! YOU TOO BLACK" An anger Lily and Heather yelled at the same time. They were both thinking of a way to pay them back. Seeing how they were so much alike they both thought of dying their hair an ugly bright green; when all of a sudden the boy's hair turn green. Lily and Heather stopped yelling at once and stared at the boys hair then at each other then finally falling over in the mud laughing there heads off.  
  
"WHAT THE..." Sirius and James started at the same time but was cut off by James mom, who had seen the whole thing, come running over.  
  
"Lily Heather I need to talk to you RIGHT now!" she said and led the girls over to the other side of the yard. When they stopped and sat down she asked. "Which of you thought of turning the boys hair green. Both girls said 'I' so Zoë decided to see witch one of these girls where a witch. "OK then Lily you try to do this first then. I want you to think of how mad you are at James and concentrate on turning his hair blue."  
  
"Why? What's going on here Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked. When she looked back over too the boy's hair was no longer green. "And how did the boys hair turn green and back to their normal hair color again?"  
  
"Whale you see one or maybe even both of you are a witch like me."  
  
"How is that..." Heather started but was cut short.  
  
"You see when a witch or wizard gets scarred or mad they can do things like turn your friends hair green. But sense, whichever one of you did this, is still really young it only lasts for a few seconds. Now while you try to turn Sirius hair green again and Lily you do the same to James. All you half to do is concentrate at how mad you are at them." while she was saying this both of the boys hair went green for about 10 sec. then back to normal.  
  
"WOW, did we do that?"  
  
"Yes, congratulations your both are witches. If you would like I can explain things to your parents."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Yes please Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Ok then I'll invite both of your families for dinner tomorrow. Do you want to tell James and Sirius now or do want to wait? Oh yea I almost forgot to tell you there both wizards."  
  
"Acutely I'd rather not tell them for a while and see how long it takes them to notice Mrs. Potter." Lily said with a evil grin and Heather agreed w/ her friend."  
  
"Ok that should be fun. And you girls please call me Zoë. You know I fell so old when you call me Mrs. Potter" ***END OF FLASH BACK***  
  
"You mean to tell me that you guys have known for a year and you never told us." Sirius asked in a somewhat hurt voice. "Do you know how much me and James wanted to tell you the truth?"  
  
"Yeah your guys mom told us about once a moth, and that only made it funnier. Any way you could have told us. Even if we didn't already know it's not like we would a banned you as friends. DUH!" Lily said trying not to laugh.  
  
"So are you both muggle-born" Remus asked now joining in to are discussion.  
  
"No. My aunt and uncle, on my dad's side, are a witch and wizard, but Lily is. How about you two?"  
  
"That's cool. I'm a pure blood."  
  
"I'm 1/2 & 1/2. My mom is a witch and my blood dad is a muggle. My dad left my mom when she told him." Peter said in an anger voice. I could tell that Peter hated his blood dad very much for what he did. After that we drooped the subject completely.  
  
After about ten min. later the conductor said. "We will be there in 5 min. please change into your robes if you have not done so." After that the girls left for a second while the boys changed. Then we left and the girls changed into their robes. After they let us back in 4 boys came in talking. "Hello there 'sexes' what are you doing hanging around 4 ugly guys when you could be w/ us." a blond haired boy said. On his left stood a long black greasy hair boy, on the right stood two big guys that were showing of their muscles. One had dirty-dishwater hair and the other had blond hair. "Bye the way my name is Lucis Malfoy and these guys are Zach Goyle, Jack Crabbe and my best friend Severus Snape." Malfoy pointed to each one from right to left.  
  
"I think you have it back wards." Lily said. "You're the 4 ugly ones now leave us alone." At that the train stopped and we all went out side into the warm Sept. night air. "First this ver here." came a loud cheery voice. The man that was talking was double the size of a regular man and had mess long black hair all over his head and face. Through all the hair you could make out kind looking eyes and smile. He toke us over to the lake were boats was waiting for us. "4 to a boat only."  
  
Me, Sirius, Heather and Lily got into a boat; while Remus & Peter got into a boat with two twin girls. They both had long brown hair that went down to their buts. They had natural tan skin dark brown eyes. They were on the chubby side but not fat. They were about the same height as Heather but had long legs and a short truss, which is why they were a little chubby.  
  
After the boat ride the tall man named Hagrid led us to a tall young teacher that black hair and blue eyes. She had a semi-stern look on her face. She led us into an empty room, at least that what it seemed. "Welcome to Hogwarts my name is Pro. McGonagall (Pro. M)..." she started to talk but I was paying more attain to the ghost that had just interred. After a while Pro. M. left and more ghosts came in. After about another min. Pro. M. came back and led us to a large room. The room had 5 tables, 4 out of the 5 where full of kids. The other table was in the front on a long stage, by that table Pro. M. put a stole down w/ an old looking hat. All of the sudden hat started to sing:  
  
"Oh you might think I'm ugly, But don't judge a hat by the cover, I'll eat my self if you can find A smarter hat then me. You can keep your fancy bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and new for all I care; For I'm Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can top them all. Theirs nothing in your head That I can't see. So try me on and see what house you'll be inn.  
  
"You might be in Gryffindor Were there brave at heart, There daring, nerve, and chivalry. There you'll find true love and friends, And never be set apart. Only once a blue moon does a Friend betrays another there. That's what sets Gryffindor apart  
  
"You might be in Hufflepuff, Were they are always loyal To their friends, No matter what the consequence are. And unafraid of toil.  
  
"Or maybe in wise old Ravenclaw, If you are quick at mine, And love to learn; You will always find your kind there.  
  
"Or even perhaps in Slytherin Were people are sly & witty as a fox, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their goals and get power.  
  
"So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get into a flap! You are in safe hands, even though I have none, For I'm the one and only thinking cap!  
  
The whole hall clapped and the hat toke a bow. Then Pro. M. said. "When I call your name please come and sit down and put the hat on."  
  
"Allred, Tyler" a boy walked up and sat down on the stole. Pro. M. put the hat on him and then steeped back. After a min. or so the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF" The boy went and sat at the table that was cheering the loudest.  
  
"Andersen, Jenny Lynn-30sec. wait-RAVENCLAW" "Anderson, Victoria-8min.-RAVENCLAW" "Black, Sirius-1min.-GRYFFINDOR" "Beardman, Amanda-1min-SLYTHERIN" "Bog, Breanna-3min-SLYTHERIN" "Crabbe, Jack-2min.-SLYTHERIN" "Christen, Charrli-2min.-SLYTHERIN" "Darrow, Chealse-4min.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Davis, Amber-2min.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Evan, Lily-4min.-GRYFFINDOR" "Franswork, Josh-1min.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Gardner, Rickie Ann-30sec.-GRYFFINDOR" "Gardner, Janine-30sec.-GRYFFINDOR" "Goodsell, Kevin-10sec.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Goyle, Zach-1min.-SLYTHERIN" "Gray, Liz.-15sec.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Hanson, Justin-30sec.-RAVENCLAW" "Householder, Ryan-6min.-GRYFFINDOR" "Jackman, Greg-1sec.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Jackson, Heather-3min.-GRYFFINDOR" "Jacops, Sarah-45sec.-RAVENCLAW" "Jensen, Alan-4min.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Kendrick, Nicole-15sec.-GRYFFINDOR" "Kern, Dallin-1min.-RAVENCLAW" "Lupin, Remus-5min.-GRYFFINDOR" "Mallett, Izaak-3min.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Malfoy, Lucis-0sec.-SLYTHERIN" "Newman, Jackup-1min.-RAVENCLAW" "Nielson, Mallorie-2min.-SLYTHERIN" "Pingel, Kathy-3min.-RAVENCLAW" "Pingel, Tawni-30sec.-RAVENCLAW" "Pettigrew, Peter-20min.(school record)then-SLYTHHH-GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Then finally after about an hour it seemed "Potter, James" I went up and sat on the stole. Pro. M. slipped the hat over my eyes and I heard 'HMMM, not a bad mine defiantly Ravenclaw materiel, then a gain you are a very loyal friend. Perhaps Hufflepuff. No No I see now you are very sly and conning it better be...' NOT SLYTHERIN, ANY THING BUT SLYTHERIN' I pleaded in my head I didn't want to be there.' Relaxes I was just kidding. Yes it's all here you'll find true love and friends inn 'GRYFFINDOR'' It shouted the last ward. I was so excited that I ran off with the hat and had to take all the way back up there. I sat down between Lily and Sirius. The new Gryffindors sat in this order: left side: Sirius, Me, Lily, Heather, Ryan. Right side: Peter, Nicole, Remus, Janine, and Rickie Ann. We listen to the rest of the sorting.  
  
"Rodriguez, Justin-30sec.-RAVENCLAW" "Rohner, Justin-30sec.-RAVENCLAW" "Smith, Magen-2min.-HUFFLEPUFF" "Snape, Severus-4min.-SLYTHERIN" "Young, Emily-1min.-HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
  
  
After the sorting Pro. Dumblerdore stood up and said. "This year I would like to inform you of the new tree that was planted. Its called the 'Wamping Willow' and while live up to its name if you decide to bother it. Also that the forbidden frost is still forbidden.  
  
"I was also asked by Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic showed be used in between classes in the corridors. Also that the list of 560 magical things that are not allowed here has been added to by 'wet start firecrackers'. If you want to see the list its been put up in every common room. W/ that all said I have two wards for you 'EAT MUDD'."  
  
After he had said the last words food appeared magical in front of us. Me, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Ryan filled are plates full and started an eating contest. Remus was the first one out then Peter close behind, Ryan was next and Sirius and me finally called a thigh after Lily through up at the site of how much we were eating. She had run out of the room and when she came back she looked very green.  
  
"You ok Lily?" I asked worried. We had forgotten that she hated food- eating contest, ever sense she entered the 6th grade Pie eating contest. Ever sense then she through up when she watches one or takes a bit of pie.  
  
"Yeah we saved you a piece of apple pie." Remus said not releasing why she had through up all the way. At these words Lily ran back out of the hall. "Whets wrong w/ her?"  
  
"Oh its nothing relay..." Sirius went on to tall the tell of Lily hatred for pie. Bye time he was done Lily had came back and sat down.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lily I didn't know that you hated pie so much. Trust me I wouldn't have afford you any."  
  
"That's ok Remus you didn't know. But these two know perfectly wall that I hate the sit of eating contest."  
  
"Lil were really sorry. We total forgot about that tell you ran out the first time. I hope your felling a lily better!" Sirius said w/ his puppy dog look that never works on Lily and Heather.  
  
"Its ok just don't do it again EVER. Got it. Or I might only get as far as your lap next time to throw up."  
  
"OK OK OK. Look its time to go are you ready?"  
  
"Yup, lets see which one of you want to give me a piggy-back ride? For making me puke!" Lily asked the boys and finally resting her gaze on me.  
  
"OOOKKKK hope on Lily I give you one." I said. She hoped on my bake and we started to walk up to the common room. Bye the time we reached it Lily was sound asleep on my back so I woke her and put her down. "Lily get up were here and I don't think they'll let me take u up to your room."  
  
"Ok. Thanks James..." but she was cut short by the perfect in front.  
  
"Ok here is were you'll spend all your free time. Now to get in just say the password. It will change every month on the first Sunday Ok. The password is Softball." when she said this the portrait, of a fat lady in a pink dress, open. Inside was many chairs desk and couches to sit on. On one wall there was a warm fire blazing. "Ok girls dorms up the left stair case boys on the right. I sagest that you all get a good nights rest, cause class start tomorrow." 


	3. FIRST YEARCHAPTER THREE: FRIENDS COME W ...

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
FIRST YEAR-CHAPTER THREE: FRIENDS COME W/ ENAMIES  
  
That night all the first years went strait to sleep. The next morning Sirius saying that the shower was free and that it was time to get up awaked me. I went into the bathroom and toke a shower then we all went down to the common room to wait for the girls. We had been siting there for a 1/2-hour in silence when Remus spoke up. "How long does it take to get ready in the morning for girls?" he asked in an inpatient voice.  
  
Sirius and me held back are laughter. We both knew perfectly well that Lily and Heather always toke forever in the morning.  
  
"Trust me on this Remus..." I said. "Those girls will be a while. At least Heather & Lily will be. And you don't want to get them in a bad mood in the morning; seeing how neither of them are a morning person."  
  
"Yeah is that true. James and me here once credited Lily and Heather for taking an hour and a half in the morning..." Sirius said remembering the time we had to wait for the girls one morning. "Lets just say we never ever said another word about how long it takes them to get ready!"  
  
"Why what happen. Did they slap you or something?"  
  
"Yes, and they kicked, bit, and hit us. Lets just say that in the morning those two have allot of strength and you don't won't t..."  
  
"Why thank you James for the complement." Lily said. The girls had came down from their dorm and none of us had noticed them standing behind us. "But we didn't hurt you too bad. I mean you both only got a black eye."  
  
hundreds of other bruises every where else." Sirius said in a matter of faculty voice. "And James got a broken leg, 3 stitches above his right eye and hundreds of bruises too. We both ended up at the hospital."  
  
"Yeah and you guys never said anything again did you. Any way it's not are fault you fall down the stairs" Heather said w/ a satisfied smile. "Come on lets go I'm starving." W/ that the girls walked out of the common room w/ the rest of us was following them. Remus and me brought up the rear.  
  
"Did that really happen or did you just make it up?" Remus asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Heck yeah! Do you think I would make that up? I mean its not like were proud that two girls beat the crape out of us. We only told you so that you wouldn't make the same mastic. I'd hate to see what Heather & Lily could do too you w/ the help of Janine, Rickie and Nicole. I really doubt you would come out a live."  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean."  
  
"Hey, do any of you boys know the way to the great hall? I fell asleep on the way and none of the other girls can remember."  
  
"I do, it's this way." Peter said and we made it down to the greet hall only getting lost once. We got there just in time to see the owls come in and delivered the mail. I got a letter from my dad; it said:  
  
Dear James, Did you and Sirius ever open up your stuff? If you haven't do it soon! I hope you have a great term and I'll see you at Christmas. Don't get into to much trouble. Love you tones, Dad  
  
P.S. Those two items had been passed down through 20 generations. Ever sense the first Black and Potter became best friends and had there first born sons at the same time. Ever sense then every Black and Potter has passed this down to their sons on there first day of Hog. Enjoy them.  
  
P.S.S. don't tell your mother about this she would kill me.  
  
When I Finnish my letter I looked up to see Sirius had gotten one just like me. We had both forgotten all about it when we saw Lily and Heather on the train. At that moment Pro. M. gave me my schedule and I focused on that for the time being. Today we had:  
  
9 o'clock: double potion w/ Slytherin 11 o'clock: transfiguration w/ Ravenclaw 1 o'clock: herbology w/ Huffulpuff 2 o'clock: got an hour break 3 o'clock: History of Magic  
  
Me and Sirius hurried to Finnish are breakfast then went up to our dorm alone. "I can't believe we forgot about that stuff." I said as we open the door to our dorm. Sirius and me went and got the parcels are dads had given us the sat on my bed. I open mine first and out came a silver cloak that felt like water. Sirius gaped at where the cloak laid on my lap. I looked down to see nothing but my bed.  
  
"YOU GOT AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" Sirius said in an instance voice. "YOU ARE SOOO LUCKY!"  
  
"Yeah. What did you get?" I asked. Sirius ripped open the evolve and there was a letter:  
  
LIST OF SECRET PASSAGES  
  
(THEN THERE WAS A LIST OF OVER 200 PASSAGEWAYS AND STUFE LIKE THAT.)  
  
Don't forget to add on to this list if you ever find anything? And try not to get into to much trouble. Rich Lee Black Sept. 1st 1507  
  
"WOW do you realize what we can do w/ my Invisibility cloak and your is..."  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing up here?" Remus interrupted me. He and the other 2 boys had come up to get their books for the potions. I quickly hid the cloak and letter under my pillows.  
  
"Just getting are bags. Are you ready for Potions?" I lied and we made are way to the dudgeons w/ the girls and Peter. Every one was still waiting outside when we came into view. "Dang it we have Potions w/ the Slytherin gits." I said when I saw who we were sharing the class w/.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mudblood and her muggle loving friends." a cold voice said behind us. We all turn around at the same time to see Malfoy had grabbed Lily's wrist and wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy, or I'll..." I started to say but was cut off by Malfoy.  
  
"Or you'll do what Potter; hit me. OOOWWW, I'm sooo scared. Like you or your mudblood friend could do anything..." but at those last words I lounged at Malfoy and knocking him over. Luckily he had let go off Lily's arm, which was really confused; she didn't know what a mudblood was. I started to hit Malfoy ever were that was possible. When Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle saw there friend getting bet up they joined the fight at the same time Sirius, Remus, and a very scared Peter. The fight went on for about 5 more min. tell the girls brook us up, just in time for the teacher was coming down the hall.  
  
"Hello my name is Pro. Kenzie Jackson." Very pretty young women said. She looked allot like Heather.  
  
Then it strokes me. I turn to Heather and asked "Is she your aunt?" Heather shook her head yes and her aunt who had heard me turn her attune to my friends and me. All of us had at least on black eye or bloody lip. Malfoy and his friends came off allot worse though. They all had a black eye; Snape had two, a bloody lip and nose. All together we looked like we had been in a fight.  
  
"What happen to you eight?" Pro. Jackson asked in a worried voice. All at once me and Malfoy started to explain at the same time. "Hold it. Lets see Heather can you tall me what happen here?"  
  
"Yes, you see Malfoy here had grabbed Lily's wrist and started to call her a 'mudblood'." Heather said pointing out the people as she said their name. "James got mad and told him to shut it but Malfoy called her it again and James kind of got made and punched Malfoy. Then those three started to beat him up so then naturally Remus, Sirius and Peter started to help out their friend..."  
  
"Thank you Heather that's enough. 20 points we'll be taken from Griffindors & Slytherin for fighting. AN extra 5 will be taken from Malfoy from insulting a classmate. Where as five points well be given to James, because he stuck up for his friend and acted like a true Gryffindor. W/ that all said. 'Cleanalupa'." Pro. Jackson said and all 8 of us were cleaned up. She opens the door and we all walked inn. As Malfoy past me he whispered only me to here "I'll get you for this Potter, and your little mudblood friend." Then he walked by and sat next to Golye. (After that we were always enemies.)  
  
I sat down at the same table as Lily and she asked me "What's a mudblood?"  
  
"It's a bad word that means muggle born and."  
  
"Miss Evans Mr. Potter we'll you please pay attune!" pro. Said. "Now as I was saying we will be learning how to brow up a simple Position to cure boils..." After she was done explaining we made the potion w/ no mistakes. After that class we made are way to Transfiguration and sat waiting for Pro. M. came. When the bell rang she walked in and started to talk. She had a way to make you stay quiet w/out trying.  
  
"Tran. is the hardest class you will take at Hog. If I catch you fooling of you will leave and not come back got it." Every one nodded their head and we started to take notes. After notes we were given a match turn into a needle. Lily, Sirius and me were the only ones who had made a different to our match. P.M. held up Lily's match and showed the class who it was now silver and kind of pointy. "See class this is a good start. 5 points will be given to Miss. Evans, Mr. Black and Potter for the well done job." She gave us three a rare smile then said "Your homework is to turn a match into a needle. On Thursday I'll be testing you on it. Those that can do it will have no homework. Those that can't will write a 15-inch essay on the process of it. You're dismissed." We all got up and made are way to lunch.  
  
"Boy you three are lucky. I'll probably end up doing the essay." Peter wined  
  
"Same here" All the girls said except Lily.  
  
"I don't know. Lily do you want to help me w/ the spell once you got it down?" Ryan asked w/ a smile.  
  
"I'd love too help you Ryan, maybe we can work on it together tonight." Lily answered w/ one of her smile she only use is when she is flirting.  
  
"O'Brother" Sirius Heather and me said at the same time.  
  
"What?" Lily asked confused.  
  
Heather decides to pull her away from Ryan to answer her. "It's just you only smile like that when you are flirting."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Yes you do. Here smile right now." Lily obeyed and gave a normal smile. "See its diff. from the one you gave Ryan."  
  
"Ok I get your point. Just make sure that no one else knows. I don't want every one to know when I'm flirting; it's bad enough that James and Sirius know. I mean what if I ever start to like one of them? Then they know I was flirting w/ them."  
  
"Ok, I got your point. Let's go to lunch I'm starved." When they turn around they saw that I was the only one waiting for them. "Where you listing to us?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You were weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was."  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Only that you could never flirt w/ me or Sirius cause we know. I didn't know you felt that way about me Lily." I said in a mocking voice. I could see Lily start to go as red as her hair.  
  
"I don't. I meant Sirius not you." she shot back and then walked off towards the great hall. Heather and me made are way after her. When we sat down we saw Lily was flirting w/ Ryan again. I started to open my mouth to say something but Heather caught me.  
  
"Not a single word James; you too Sirius. An less you fell like getting bet up again." I shut my mouth remembering when the girls had bet us up. The rest of the day neither Sirius nor I said a word about Lily.  
  
Later that night after I had finished getting the spell all worked out, it had been are only homework that we had gotten, I sat in a arm chair and watched Lily try and teach Ryan how to do it.  
  
"Ok Ryan lets try it again. Concentrate really hard on the match turning into a needle."  
  
"OK here goes nothing 'macaroon nedliven'" this time the match went sliver but was still a match.  
  
"Good job. You almost have it." Lily said leaning over and giving him a hug. I could see Ryan smile. "Ok lets give it one more try for tonight."  
  
"Macaroon nedliven" Ryan said trying very heard to concentrate on the match instead of Lily. These time it worked perfectly. Lily started to congratulate him.  
  
"Great job Ryan you finally got it."  
  
"Yup, all thanks to you Lily. You're a great teacher." Ryan said then he lended over and kissed her on the check and went up stairs to put his things away.  
  
Lily just sat there stunned that Ryan had just kissed her on the check. I got up and went and sat in Ryan's old chair. "You like him don't you?" Lily jumped. She had not realized that I was there.  
  
"Shut up James."  
  
"Come on Lily I'm one of your best friends. I know when you like some one."  
  
"I don't know wha..."  
  
"Come on Lily it's not like I'm going to tell any one. Just a mete it you like Ryan Householder."  
  
"Ok, yes I like him, Happy!" Lily said going pink.  
  
"Yes quit happy. So we'll you go out w/ him if he asked you?"  
  
"No. I'm only in my first year and mom made me swear I wouldn't date any one tell I'm 13."  
  
"Oh. That's good. I'm not allowed to date tell I'm 13 either."  
  
"So who do you like?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you!"  
  
"Come on I told you."  
  
"Yeah but that was obvious and I'm not stupid enough to tell you."  
  
"Hey that's not very nice. How about this, if I ever ask you if you like someone you have to tell me the truth."  
  
"Ok that's a deal. And also just so you know I don't like any one."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Well goodnight Lily."  
  
"But it's only 9 o'clock. You never go to bed before 10."  
  
" Well I do today." I said giving her a drop it looks. "Hey Ryan. You can have my chair I was just going to bed."  
  
With that I went up stairs and got ready for bed. I lay on my bed for about an hour thinking about all my new friends. First I thought of Ryan. Is he a nice guy? I really don't know allot about him. I know he's a pure blood and lives w/ his dad and two little sister. His mom and dad got a divorce when he was only 5 and sense then he hasn't heard from his mom. He was tall skinny guy w/ muscle. He had blond hair blue eyes and his ears were pierced. To me he looked like a player and I didn't want Lily to get hurt. She was like my sister, and would kill any guy that hurt her or Heather. I was really glad when she told me she couldn't date for two more years. At least bye then she'll know him better.  
  
After thinking about Ryan I thought about how nice of a guy Remus was. He seemed to love to be around his friends, and I could tell he was defiantly not a player. He never did talk about his past. Every time I would ask him about it he would only say a few things then changed the subject to someone else like Peter. Peter was very shy. He never talked unless you directed him personally. Other then that Remus would answer for him.  
  
Then I started to think of the girls. Nicole was a lot like Peter last night at the feast. She was shy and didn't say much. But by lunch she was over must of her shyness and was talking to the girls manly. If Sirius Remus Ryan or I asked her something she would become shy again and only say a few words. Nicole was a pure blood and the oldest in her family. She had a little sister and brother.  
  
Her best friend seemed to be Janine. Janine was not shy at all. She seemed to talk the most when she was nervous, like right before the sorting she wouldn't shut up tell her name was called. After that she didn't talk as much. Her and her sister Rickie were 1/2 and 1/2. There mom was a muggle from America and their dad was a wizard France. There dad moved to England when he was 13 an went to Hog. as well, he also was in Gyrffindor. They had an older brother Josh who was two years older then them. He was in his third year here and was also in Gryffindor. They have an older 1/2 sister Brandy. When their mom lived in America she had another husband named Tom. Apparently Tom was a big jerk so she divorced him and moved here when Brandy was 4. Brandy was nine years older then the twins and was in her first year of collage. She and there mom were the only muggles in the family. Rickie Ann was allot like her sister but didn't talk as fast as Janine.  
  
I heard the door open and Sirius walked in. "So why did you come up here so early James if you weren't tiered?"  
  
"That's none of your business. And any way if I told you Lily, and maybe even Ryan, would kill me. HINT HINT." I said.. Sirius got what I meant.  
  
"So she likes him doesn't she."  
  
"Can't tell you. But I'm pretty sure Ryan likes Lily."  
  
"Really how can you tell. I mean you always seem to know who likes whom. It's like a gift."  
  
"Yeah it might be a gift or maybe I just guessed when I saw him kiss her."  
  
"WHAT? Ryan kissed Lily?"  
  
"Just on the check. You don't have to flip out you know."  
  
"When did he kiss her on the check?"  
  
"After he got that needle spell down he was so happy he just lend over and kissed her. It's know big dea..." I was saying when it hit me. "You like Lily Evans don't you Sirius?"  
  
Sirius went as red as a brick. Maybe I do have a gift to know when someone likes someone else. "No. I was just worried that she might get her fillings hurt."  
  
"Yeah right Sirius. Come on I'm your best friend. No one knows you better then me. Heck not even your mom."  
  
"I do not like her."  
  
"You know I think I do have the gift to know when someone likes someone else. This is the third person to night that I have..."  
  
"Don't let it get to your head and it was only 2 people."  
  
"No I know that you like her. Come on just tell me how long. If you don't I'll tell ever one you like her."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Watch me." I said and got up and started to walk to the door.  
  
"Ok if I tell you who I like then you have to swear not to tell a single soul. Got it."  
  
"Yup now spill."  
  
"Ok I like Lily. You know I hate it when you can tell who I like."  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Come on lets go to bed. I'm excused after all this talk of who likes who." With that I fell straight to sleep. 


	4. FIRST YEARCHAPTER FOUR: HALLOWEEN

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
FIRST YEAR-CHAPTER FOUR: HALLOWEEN  
  
Over the next few months I not only learned more about magic, but I also learned more about my friends. For instance:  
  
Remus: Was a lot like Sirius and me. He loved to play pranks. So after long consideration we decide to tell him about the list and cloak. Within those two months we had played at least on prank some Gryffindor, even on each other, and almost all the Slytherin. We had even played some on Ravenclaw, Huffulpuff, and even the Teachers. The only thing that seemed wired was that once a month his mom would get sick and he would leave before dinner and come back early the next morning looking as if he hadn't slept in moths.  
  
Ryan: Was a nice an enough guy. He seemed to spend ever sec. he could with Lily. He told me that he had asked her out at the beginning of Oct., but she had said no. He also talked allot about his little sister Heather who would be coming to Hog. next year. There was nothing at all wrong w/ him but Sirius seemed to not like him all that much. I think he just jealous.  
  
Peter: Was no longer shy around the girls or us. He was never out of the site of me or one of the guys. He was also the worst at magic then the rest of us. The only class he did well in was Herbology; he seemed to know allot about plants. He never really talked about his parents that much.  
  
Janine and Rickie: They were nothing a like. Janine was more of the daring one that loved to pull pranks on other people. Where as Rickie was quiet an always afraid she was going to break a rule. Her and Peter were alike in that aria. The only time Janine was like her sister was during class when we were spossed to be quiet. They always seemed to be in some stupid fight w/ their Brother Josh. Other then that they never yelled or got made at any one. Only once did they slap Malfoy when he tried to hit on them.  
  
Nicole: Was a lot like Rickie. She was very quiet and didn't like to break the rules. Though she did break them sometimes. Nicole was also one of the smartest when it came to potion. It was really funny to watch Pro. Jackson say how well she was doing, while the Slytherin always put something into it to make it go wrong. But it was no use she always fixed it.  
  
Lily, Heather & Sirius: Was pretty much the same as always. Lily was the smartest so far of are year. I was right behind her then there was Sirius in third. Sirius was kind of different when he was around Lily and Ryan. He always tried to look better then Ryan. Lily was really getting sick of Sirius and his new attitude. She had no idea that he liked her and Sirius made sure I didn't tell her. Heather who was always the smartest in our old school no longer was. She was having the hardest time in Tran. and did the best in Charms.  
  
Soon it was Halloween night. A pillow that hit me on the head heard awaked me. "Wha the heck throw that?" I asked in a drogue voice. I rolled over to find it was only 4 in the morning. Then an another one hit me. I sat up fast and saw Peeves the portalgius was zooming back wards out of the room w/ a grin on his face and slamming the door behind him.  
  
This of curse wok up Sirius and Remus. "Wha was tha?"  
  
"It was Peeves."  
  
"OOOOOOOk, sense were up why don't we play a prank on the girls?" Sirius said. It never toke him long to wake up.  
  
"Sounds good. What you have in mind?"  
  
"Theirs this curse I made up on accident. It makes you transparent like a ghost for 5 hours." Remus said in an innocent voice.  
  
"Yeah right. Just an accident right?"  
  
"Ok it wasn't. But all you have to do is say 'goasaperson' and voila." Remus said doing the charm on Peter.  
  
"Cool let me try it on Ryan." Sirius said w/ an evil smile. "Goasaperson" With that Ryan looked like a ghost too. We grabbed my cloak and went through the elf passage to the girl's dorm. After putting the charm on them we moved on and put it on every one in the Gryffindor.  
  
"We better put it on us as well so we don't look like the cooperates."  
  
"Your right James. I'll do you. You can do it to Remus and I'll do it Remus."  
  
"Ok then on the count of three. One Two Three..."  
  
"GOASAPERSON" we all said at the same time. Then we went up stairs and tock a shower and got ready. By the time I got out of the shower we could here all the girls start to scream. Then all of a sodden more all the boys had ran into are rooms looking madder then ever. "What it wasn't us." I said in what would be an innocent voice.  
  
"Yeah right." The Head Boy said.  
  
"If we did it would we put it on are sleeves too?"  
  
"Yes. We know you two are responsible for this and all the other pranks that had been pulled this year." The head boy said again. Bye this time the whole house was in are room or the staircases listing.  
  
"You have no proof."  
  
"Maybe not but nothing like this has happen before this year."  
  
"How do you know it wasn't any of the other first years or older students?" Sirius question. In my opine he was being very brave. He had no Idea if the whole house might start to curse us at any moment.  
  
"Because the first years have only had a couple of pranks puled on them selves except for the girls. And Peter is too big of a baby to break a rule. As you can see I have thought about this a lot."  
  
"You still never said why it can't be Remus or Ryan." I said getting my voice back.  
  
"Because my dad told me that when ever there is a Black or Potter at school to expect a lot of pranks seeing how there family are known for them at Hog."  
  
"OH. Sorry about that guys." Sirius said with one of his famous smiles. It worked on every one of the girls that saw it, except for Lily and Heather.  
  
"It's ok but how long does this spell last?" a third year girl said.  
  
"5 hours so it will be another three and half to four and a half hours." Remus said w/ out thinking.  
  
"You helped them?" Lily asked in shuck. She had stopped laughing now along w/ the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Well yeah, I'm the one that invented the spell." Remus said in a quiet it voices. After every one left we made a mad dash to the great hall for breakfast. We were the first ones in there. By time the rest of the Gryffindors made there way in the hall was felling up w/ many people.  
  
Half way through breakfast Doumblerdor stood up and the hall became instantly quiet. "Well it looks like the Whole house of Gryffindors have became ghost. May I ask who did this? Mr. Chang do you know?"  
  
"Yes sir it was Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin sir." The headboy said very quietly. He didn't like to rate out them out but it was impossible to lie to Pro. Doumb.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Black and Lupin Pro. Flitwick has something to tell you."  
  
"Provo young ones. May I ask were you found that charm?"  
  
"I made it up Pro."  
  
"Yes I should of known. No one has made up such a good charm sense your mother was here. There for I'm awarding you 20 points for such a good charm. If you'll teach me of curse." Remus nods his head yes and we head to finished are breakfast then went to Charms seeing how it was Tuesday.  
  
During class that day Remus thought are class the charm. Pro. Flitwick then asked us to teach the rest of his classes today and we agreed. After the last class we went up to the common room to do the homework we had missed.  
  
I was half way through with my DADA homework when Ryan asked to talk to me. He came over and sat down across from me and was looking to make sure no one was in earshot. "Hey Ryan what's up?"  
  
"Not much." He said. He looked as if he was trying to find the right way to say something. "James can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure shot."  
  
"Will its about Lily. Your one of her best friends aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Me, Sirius, Heather and Lily have been friend's sense... well for ever. Lily lives next door and Sirius and Heather live in are naborhood."  
  
"So you know Lily really well then?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on Ryan what are you trying to say. Just spit it out."  
  
"Do you know who Lily likes? I mean you know every thing and I like her. And Sirius told me that you could always tell who someone likes."  
  
"Yes I know who Lily likes, and I don't always..."]  
  
"Really who does she like?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because as you probably know I asked Lily out at the beginning of this month an."  
  
"And you wanted to know if she said No because she liked someone else? Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah so who does she like? And how'd you know she said no?"  
  
"I'm her best friend remember; I also asked her what she said when you told me you asked her out. And I'm sorry but I can't tell you who she likes. She trusted me. You see Lily doesn't trust people very easily. Heck it tock me about 5 years to gain her trust and I wont ruined it."  
  
"Ok I see what you mean."  
  
"You do know that she can't date tell she's 13 right." I said trying to give Ryan a hint.  
  
"Really. Maybe that's why she said no."  
  
"You think come on its time for the feast and every one is waiting for us." I said seeing Lily waving us over. We got up and lefts for the great hall in are little group of first years. Except for Remus, he had said that his aunt was really sick and he most goes visit her at once.  
  
The great hall looked amazing w/ all it's dictations. We sat down in are usual sets and Lily asked me "So what were you and Ryan talking about? It looked privet."  
  
"You."  
  
"What do you mean me?"  
  
"He wanted to know who you liked and if it's why you said no to him."  
  
"And what did you say?" Lily asked getting a little mad.  
  
"That I cant tell him and you couldn't date tell you're 13."  
  
"Thanks James you're a real friend." Lily said with a smile then she gave me a hug. Out of the coiner of my eye I could see Ryan and Sirius give me an evil glare. I just gave them a smile and started to eat my dinner. After that we ate and talked about ever thing tell 11 o'clock. Then we decide to go to bed. I was a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 


	5. FIRST YEARCHAPTER FIVE: THE DREAM

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
FIRST YEAR-CHAPTER FIVE: THE DREAM  
  
Every one sleeps well except for James and Lily, they both had the same dream that night. ***THE DREAM***  
  
'James stood in the doorway of a nursery watching an older version of Lily rock a baby, who was a little older then one, to sleep. (The baby resembled James baby pctures a lot w/ his messy jet-black hair. The only thing that was different was the baby had bright emerald green eyes like Lily.) She was sing a labia she had made up, (which is now a well-known song called 'You'll be in my Heart'):  
  
"Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
For one so small,  
  
you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here  
  
in my heart always  
  
Always."  
  
As she finished the song she sat there holding the baby tight in her arms not wanting to ever let go. (Both James and Lily were felling happier then they ever had in there lives; both in dream and reality.) The older James walked over to Lily and the baby, who was now sound asleep, and stood behind his wife and baby.  
  
"I love you both so much." Lily gave a little jump when she heard James voice. She had no idea that he was standing in the doorway.  
  
"I love you to James and that will never changed." She turns her head sideways and up so that James could kiss her. He bent down and started to give her a long sweet passionate kiss full of love, when the baby started to cry. "It's alright Harry we love you to." Lily said jokingly and gave him a kiss too.  
  
James takes his son, and gave him a kiss on the head and tried to calm him down. But he wouldn't settle down. "Maybe he's hungry?"  
  
"Yeah lets go feed him?" Lily said to her husband and they walked down stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard the door blast open.  
  
"Lil, take Harry and go!" James shouted, "Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."At with that Lily grabbed Harry out of James arm gave her husband one last kiss and ran out off the hall and into the living room." (Ok, their rest of the dreams are different)  
  
Lily's second half 'Of the Dream':  
  
Lily had run into the living room. She could no longer here her husband. So she started to run to the back door of the house; but half way there Lord Voldemort appeared in front of her, he resembled a snake in the face w/ bright red eyes.  
  
"Give me Harry!"  
  
"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please...I'll do anything..." Lily pleaded. As she was doing so she was performing an old spell that not many know of. It was called 'The true love spell'; by doing this she was giving her son all her love that she had. She only hoped it would be strong enough to save him.  
  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl! Its not you I want. I only want the boy. Give him to me NOOOWWW!!!"  
  
"Over my dead body you will get Har..." but she was cut short by L.V.  
  
"Find then have it your way! AVADA KENDAVRA" w/ those words a green light hit Lily in the heart and she fall to the ground dead w/ Harry still in her arms.'  
  
Lily woke w/ a start. It had only been a dream. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but it was useless. She finally, after a 1/2 hour, decided to go down to the common room and read her book, 'the princess bride.  
  
James second half 'Of the dream':  
  
'James watched as Lily ran into the living room and out of site. Then he heard the door that lead to the hallway burst open and saw L.V. walk into the hall.  
  
"Were is he? Give him to me now" L.V. Yelled looking at the place James had been looking when he came in, then back to James, who had his wand up in the air. James was about ready to kill L.V. but he was to fast for him. L.V. whispered something that made James fall to the floor and black out for a moment. (L.V. was in to big of a hurry that he didn't think of it at all an the spell only lasted about 2 min.)  
  
When James stood up he cold Here Lily scream 'Not Harry..." At these words James ran into the living room just in time to see his wife fall to the ground dead. Then L.V. turn to Harry and held up his wand but James had already yelled the first spell that came to his mind 'Wungardium Leviosa'. L.V. wand hovered over his head for moments tell he realized that James was also in the room. He reached up, grabbed his wand, and then faced James.  
  
"SO you want to try and save Harry's life to. Like your stupid wife?"  
  
"I want let you hurt Harry?" With that the Wizard dull began. In the end James had lost his concretion when he herd Harry cry out his first words "Mummy daddy." this would be the last words James ever heard.  
  
At this L.V. whispered the deadly curse and it killed James at once. He then turn to Harry and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" a green light issued from his wand hitting Harry in the forehead and rebounding onto him. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" L.V. yelled as the curse hit him and the clock struck midnight.  
  
I woke with a start. "It was just a dream!" I said to myself over and over trying to fall back to sleep. It was no use, after a half an hour of trying; I sat up and decided to go down to the common room and read. When I looked at the clock it said 12:30.  
  
When I reached the bottom of the staircase I looked up and saw that Lily had just came down to. That's weird, I wonder why she up so late. "Hey, Lil why are you up?" Lily jumped about a foot into the air and gave a small yelp. Apparently she hadn't seen me come down.  
  
"AAHH, Oh its just you James. You scared the crape out of me."  
  
"Sorry Lil, I didn't mean to. So as I asked earlier what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Lil you never call me that?"  
  
"I guess I don't, What do you hate it? And are you trying to hide something from me?" I didn't know why I was calling her Lil. Some how it just felt right and I liked having my own name for her.  
  
"No, I actually like it. And no why'd you ask if I'm hiding something from you?"  
  
"Because I asked you twice why are you up so late and you want answer me."  
  
"OH that. I just had the creepiest dream and couldn't fall back to sleep. Usually when I have a bad dream I talk about it with my mom or someone I know rely good." By this time I had sat down on a couch and Lily was still standing up.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it? I'm a great listener and I know you better then any one here." I said and I motion for her to sit down by me on the couch. She sat down and started to tell me about her dream. By time she was finished I was amazed; that was almost like mine. Except for the end part. When she finished I had my mouth wide open in shock.  
  
"What is it James. And now that I think of it why are you up so late too?"  
  
"It's just that's the same dream I had except for the last part was different Instead of watching you die I die and then I watched as that guy try to kill Harry, was that his name, but it back fired and hit him instead."  
  
"Ok this is the most freakiest thing that has happen to me. Do you think it means any thing?" Lily asked with a scarcest expression I've ever seen. After that we talked about all the stuff it could of meant and ended up falling asleep on the couch together.  
  
"Hey Lily James get up. What the heck are you two doing together?" I woke up at once. Lily was still asleep in my arms and Remus was looking at us as if he was a zombie.  
  
"What time is it? And what are you doing back? Is your aunt feeling beater?" I asked as I woke up Lily. She looked really embarrassed at having Remus see her asleep in my arms. All I could think of was thank the lords that Ryan or Sirius hadn't found us. They propel would have killed me. When Lily was a wake enough she ran up to her room without saying a word.  
  
"To answer your questions it's just verily after sunrise, My mom made me come back when my aunt was feeling better in the middle of the night. Now answer my '?'. What the heck were you and Lily doing down here? It's a good thing I found you and not Ryan. He would have killed you seeing how much he likes Lily."  
  
"Oh that. Thanks your right Ryan would kill me. And we're just talking and I guess we fell asleep. Nothing happen." I said as we walked up to our room. I had purposely left out the part about the dream because Lily and me decide not to tell any one about it.  
  
"Ok what ever you say." and w/ that we went to sleep. 


	6. YEAR ONECHAPTER SIX: THE GOOD AND BAD NE...

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
YEAR ONE-CHAPTER SIX THE GOOD AND BAD NEWS  
  
That morning Remus and me were awoken w/ a bucket of ice water over are head. All thanks to Sirius and Ryan. "WAKE UP YOU SLEEPIE HEADS" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ok ok ok were up, you happy?" I said and Remus conjured up two buckets of water and purred it over Sirius & Ryan's head. At this we all got ready and went down stairs to wait for the girls like every morning. When we got down their Remus fell back to sleep on the couch & I tried to sleep on the floor but Sirius started to talk to me.  
  
"Why are you & Remus so tired?"  
  
"Remus had to go to his aunts last night and didn't get back tall sunrise."  
  
"How'd you know what time he got back?" Sirius asked. I went slightly pink and tried to hide it by looking over at the girl's staircase. But of curse Sirius saw me. "What were you doing up at sunrise James?"  
  
"I wasn't up Remus woke me up and..."  
  
"Why'd Remus wake you up? He's never woke any of us up when he comes back."  
  
"I fell asleep down here."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And why did you go red over that. I know you and theirs something you're not telling m..." But he was cute short by the girls coming down. I jumped up and ran to them with Sirius at my feet. When he saw that Lily was tiered he started to put two together. "So Lily why are you tiered too?" He asked and Lily started to go pink too.  
  
"Didn't sleep well. Had a bad dream."  
  
"Yeah what ever. I know they're something going on here and I'm going to ask Remus right now." Sirius said then ran off towards Remus.  
  
"Do something James." Lily whispered in my ear. But it was to late for Sirius was asking Remus what was going on. Me and Lily shock are heads No and he got the message; so Sirius decide to drop it for now and we went to breakfast.  
  
During potions that morning Pro. Jackson gave us some very well but bad news. "Good morning class. I have some good and bad news for you today. The good news is that I'm pregnant." She waited for the class to quiet down then continued. "The bad news is that I will be leaving you at Christmas." At this all the Gryffindors moaned and all the Slytherin whispered happily. It was a non-fact that they hated Pro. Jackson.  
  
For the rest of the day every one was talking about how much or how little they were going to miss Pro. Jackson. The only good thing about this was that Sirius forgot about this morning. Lily & me got a chance to tell Remus not to tell anyone about this morning.  
  
Soon it was time to go home for Christmas, and we had forgotten all about the dream. No one was staying that was in there first year; so we all loaded the train together and crammed our stuff in one compartment & us in another. Sense most of the time a compartment only fits six (comfortably) people we were squished. On the Right side there sat Sirius, Peter, and me on the bottom w/ Janine on my lap and Rickie on Sirius, Peter didn't have any one on his lap because he's afraid of girls. On the left side there was Ryan, Remus, and Heather on the bottom w/ Lily on Ryan's lap and Nicole on Remus's.  
  
When the train started to go the girls had to hold on to us so they didn't fall off. Ryan had put his arms around Lily's waist and didn't let go after wards. Sirius wasn't too happy about this so he challenged Lily to a game of chess on the ground. Pretty soon half of us were on the ground playing exploding snap or on the seats playing chess or cheakerds.  
  
Around noon the witch with the trolley open are door. "Any thing off the trolley dears?" When she said this we all stood up at once. I guess it was a funny site to see every one crawl over everyone else. Ryan tripped me and I fall face forward on to Lily who knocked over a chess set that hit Peter in the head, we got up fast. Peter then fall over bring Rickie down with him and onto his lap. At this Heather and Nicole started to laugh so hard that they both fall over laughing. Janine was standing by Sirius when he tried to clime over the twins and lost his balance. Not having any thing else to grab onto he garbed Janine's waist and brought her down on his lap. Lily and me tried to get past Remus at the same time. Remus remembering the morning when he found us asleep on the couch, and thought we liked each other, pushed Lily backward into me. I total lost my balance and fell backwards onto the seat with Lily seating on my stomach. Then Remus and Ryan tried to get to the trolley first both tripped and fell face forwards onto the laughing girls. Remus ended up doing a twist in the air and landed smoothly onto Nicole's lap. Where as Ryan, who is not so grace full only managed to do a funk twist, and landed half on Rickie's lap and the other half on a pile of exploding Snap cards. When He landed it looked like he was kissing Rickie on the cheek.  
  
As soon as Ryan fell we heard a 'snap' and looked up to see the trolley lady taking a picture "Say cheese." she said taking more pictures  
  
"CHEESE" We all shouted as she took about five more pictures.  
  
"Ok now that you have already tried once how about I come back in about a half hour w/ these pictures developed and we'll try again. When I come back and you are all in a line I'll give you each a copy of these pictures. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Sounds great?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Sure will be ready"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Ok'll doc'll" Sirius & I said the last one. With that she left us, the pile of cards Ryan was sitting on exploded and caught his butt on fire. Rickie put it out fast and we all started to crack up laughing again. After about 20 min. of laughing we finely started to quiet down. "Ok guys lets try this again." I said. We all stood up and started to move, but half of us just fell right back over.  
  
It tock us three tries and nine min. to finally get into a line. By time the lady came back we're all ready with are money and everything. "Now that's much better. Aren't you guys cramped in this compartment? I mean it's only supposed to fit 6 people an you got 10 in here."  
  
"Nah it cozy in here compared to out side." Sirius said as he bought his candy and the lady gave him his pictures "Thanks umm what's your name?"  
  
"Call me Blaze. What are your guys names?"  
  
"I'm James Potter, that was Sirius Black my best friend." I said as I bought my stuff then I went down the line and named every one. "Then theirs Nicole Kendrick, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Petagrew, Heather Jackson, Ryan Householder, & the twins Janine & Rickie Ann Gardner. Thanks for the pictures I'm sure there great." I said and went and sat down next to Sirius. By time we were all done there was only a bag of every flavor beans left. As Blaze left we could here her muttered something like 'things well never change'. As we ate are food we looked at the pictures Blaze had given us each about ten pictures. They were the funniest things you'd ever see.  
  
My fav. one was when Ryan & Remus had just fallen over; I was lying on the seats on the left w/ Lily on my stomach. She was particle laying on me she was laughing so hard. So it looked like she was leaning into kiss me. On the ground next to us were Sirius & Janine. Janine was siting on his lap and leaning up against him laughing her head off at the sight of Ryan; Sirius still had his hands around her waist. ('Oh they make a cute couple' Lily and I said at the same time.) In the Middle of the floor sat Nicole and Heather. Remus was on Nicole's lap while Ryan was only half on Heather's lap and it looked like he was kissing her cheek, Rickie had a surprised look on her face. And in the back by the window Rickie was laughing so hard she had her arms around, A very red, Peter.  
  
Bye time we were done the train was stopping and we had to leave. Out on the plat form I told every one about the Christmas Adam (The night before Christmas eve.) party my parents through every year. "Ok so don't make any planes and I'll invite you all to it."  
  
"OK we'll be there," everyone said. Then we all went are separate ways. The twins went to find their dad. Nicole and Ryan saw there parent on the other side of the of the platform talking to each other. Remus and Peter saw Remus mom by the barrier. Heather, Lily, Sirius and I made are way through the barrier. On the other side we saw our moms talking, and dads were walking over to them with hot cocas for them and their wife and kid.  
  
"Hey mom hey dad." I said giving my mom a hug and taking the coca from my dad.  
  
"Hey you four it's good to see your still friends."  
  
"Yeah we were worried that you girls would get sick off all the pranks these two pulled." Mr. Black said with a wink to his son.  
  
"Actually it would be the three of them." Lily said w/ an evil grin. "You see they have a little friend that likes to help."  
  
"Really what his name?"  
  
"Remus Lupin dad." I said giving Lily a look. She got it and didn't say any things else about the pranks around are moms. After that we decide to go out to eat all together. At dinner we told are parent's about are friends. Then my dad asked about the train ride and if the old witch were still there.  
  
"Nope they have someone new. Her name is Blaze and she about your age dad." I said. At this both my and Sirius dad dropped there forks.  
  
"Does this Blaze have Brown hair blue ice eyes?" Richard, Sirius dad, asked.  
  
"Yeah do you know her dad?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact that was one of my and your dads old g/f." My dad said with a glaze look on his eyes. It was a good thing that are moms where talking about the party.  
  
"Yeah I remember when Freddie here gave me a black eye because he saw me hugging her."  
  
"What?" I spat out my water. I couldn't see my dad hitting his best friend. "What would you have done if you caught them kissing dad?"  
  
"To tell you the truth. I'd parable would have brook his neck." My dad said. Then seeing the look of disbelief on my face add "You see at the time I saw him hugging her I was going to ask her out. But Rich had got there first and I got mad."  
  
"Not my fault you didn't tell me you liked her. Any ways she ended up dumping me for you remember." Are dads were talking as if us kids weren't there.  
  
"Yeah that was one of the greatest hour of my life. Then you pushed me off my broom during Quiditch practice and brook my arm."  
  
"Well what would you have done if an hour before hand you saw your best friend kissing your girlfriend?"  
  
"I would have waited for you to get higher then 10 feet to push you off. Any ways she dumped you that morning then I kissed her."  
  
"Big wup. You could have at least kissed her some where I wouldn't have seen you."  
  
"I never thought you would be in the library after you just broke up w/ Blaze. I figured you be in the Great hall sense it was dinner."  
  
"I told you I went looking for you to tell you that we had practice. Dude if Blaze had left earlier I would have pushed the book case on you when she left." Rich said in a frustrated voice. You could tell this wasn't the first time they talked about this.  
  
"I still don't see why you didn't. I deserved it after I made out w/ her."  
  
"Finally he amities he was wrong. And the only reason I didn't was that as I was pushing it over Malfoy came over to me and started to taunt me. So I toke my anger out on him."  
  
"Ha! I remember that. I was just walking around the bookcase when you punch him. It was great, I never saw Him run so fast in my life. I still need to thank him for that."  
  
"Why the heck do you need to thank Malfoy?"  
  
"Because if you hadn't punched him and I walked around that Connor you would have killed me."  
  
"I guess your right. Man we got into so many fist fights w/ each other and Malfoy and co. that year. I'm surprised we didn't get expelled."  
  
"The only reason we didn't was because you sweet talked the nurse not to tell Pro. Diput. By the end of the year there was no one that could conger up flowers faster then us. Though I must say it has come in handy."  
  
"So what ended up Happening with Blaze Mr. Black?" Heather asked. We were all very interested and wanted to know. Richard looked surprised. They had apparently forgot they were telling us about it.  
  
"Call me Rich ok Heather, I mean you've known me your whole life. And in the end she dumped us both for one of are best friends Frank Lupin who didn't like her at all and only went out with her once to get even with us for putting a spell on him."  
  
"What was the spell Rich." Lily said. She was trying to think of ways to get back at Sirius, Remus and me.  
  
"It was one that Freddie made up so you'd have to ask him."  
  
"Its 'cateriea noafs' it made him and this girl he like stick together for 48 hours. Don't worry every 2 hours they had a 20-min. break so they could do there on thing. But after 20 min. they were pulled together no mater where they were."  
  
"So where did they sleep?" I asked. I was thinking of using this on Peter and Rickie. But the next part changed my mine.  
  
"That was the funniest I mean WORST part. She had to sleep up in are room. In his bed." Rich said and he and my dad cracked up laughing.  
  
"That was not funny Freddie and you know it." My mom said. Apparently the ladies had started to listen to the story to. "I still can't believe you did that to me and Frank. Maybe I should have married him instead of you." This got my dad to shut up but the rest of us only laughed harder.  
  
"Your right it wasn't funny Zoë and I'm sorry. You know you don't mean it."  
  
"That's what you think." My mom said with a wink then she started to talk to Lily and Heather. "So how did these boys take it when they found out?"  
  
"Actually I think James here almost died of shock when he saw us on the train." Lily explained the train ride there.  
  
"So how did you guys meet Blaze any ways?" Mrs. Evan asked. It was clear that the Evans and Jackson's didn't mind being the only muggles here. They talked as if they weren't muggles at all.  
  
"Well you see when she came to are compartment to see if we wanted anything..." Sirius explained the whole mess that we got into and how it toke us forever to just get in a line. Then we showed every on are pictures she gave us. By time we got home that night it was eleven and every one was tiered from how much laughing we did. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was a sleep. 


	7. YEAR ONECHAPTER SEVEN: CHRISTMAS BREAK

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
YEAR ONE-CHAPTER SEVEN CHRISTMAS BREAK  
  
The next day Lily awaked me. She had thrown a bucket full of snow on me. "AAAAWWW!!! What the heck are you doing in my room?" I said, will trying to cover my body up w/ my blankets.  
  
"Calm down James. I just came to tell you that every one is at my house having a snowball fight. And it's not like I haven't seen you in your boxers before."  
  
"What do you spy on me or something? And why didn't Sirius come and wake me up?"  
  
"Remember last summer when me and Heather booby trapped your room. Well you or Sirius didn't sleep with covers. Also we used to take baths together when we're little, though I can't remember anything. Thank Lord." She said with an innocent smile. "And the reason Sirius didn't get you up is that Heather had to go wake him up." "Oh, why didn't one of the guys get me up then if every ones at your house? And you have to promised me you'll never do this again."  
  
"Nope I can't make you that promised. And the reason I came is I'm the only one that knows where your room is. You see I didn't want to wake any one so I came in through your window. Now get dressed." Lily said as she climbed out my window and down the ivy thick wall. I watched her claim down then I hurried and got ready. On my way out I grabbed a pop tart and left my mom a note telling her were I was. As soon as I stepped in Lily's back ward every one started to hit me with snowballs. Soon we were on two different teams and were making forts. We had agreed the war would start at 10 am. It was boys against girls; so we started to build are forts. And ten on the dot the girls started to hit us with as many snow balls as possible. Even though we weren't supposed to us magic, the girls had jinks the snowballs so that they would follow you around tell they hit a boy.  
  
After about two hours of this Lily's older sister came outside. Her name was Petunia; she was an ok looking 14 year old who had long brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was tall and skinny and had a long neck, which she used to spy on nabors with, ex-spatially the kid in back of her yard. Her face was also starting to resemble a hoarse, other then her face she was really pretty. Lily and me looked at each other then started to thorough the snowballs at her. Sirius and Heather knowing Patunia for the prat she was joined in the fun. The rest of the gain just laughed as she ran inside yelling "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU FREAKS!!!"  
  
When she was safely inside my mom stood up from behind the girl's fort and started to tell me off. But it was no use in the end she fell over laughing. "Mom when the heck did you get here?"  
  
"Really James didn't you wonder who bewitched the balls. I've been here sense 9 helping the girls out."  
  
"What it was you that was bewitching the snow. My on mother is against me." I said the last part to my self. At this every one started to laugh; then my mom said she had to leave and get ready for the party. "Bye James I have to go get ready for tonight. You be nice to Patunia and make sure your home by four ok." She said and gave me a hug and kiss.  
  
"Ok mom." I said turning red. As soon as she was out of ear shot Lily and Sirius started to replay the scene as they saw it.  
  
"Jaime you be careful and don't you be mean to any one. Now I want you to be home at four and not a sec. later. You know how much I worry about you." Lily said in a high pitch worried voice, that sound nothing like my mom. Then she gave Sirius a hug and started to pinch his checks.  
  
"Don't worry about me mummy I'll be home by 3:55. I love you to mummy." He said and started to fake cry when Lily walked away. "Mummy don't leaaaa...." But He shut up when I hit him hard in the head with a snowball.  
  
With that we started another snow ball fight. Finely at one in the afternoons Mrs. Evan called us in for lunch and hot cider and coca. After we ate we decide to go into the t.v. room and watch a movie. "So what movie do you guy's want to watch?"  
  
"What's a movie?" Ryan, Nicole, and Remus asked in puzzlement. Sense they grow up in the wizard world they didn't know about stuff like this.  
  
"Only the greatest muggle invention. It's still pretty new to be able to watch them at your house. And Lily why don't we watch a Christmas one. What do you have?" I said.  
  
"Let's see I have The Grinch that stole Christmas. It's a cartoon but I like it. All in favor say 'I'."  
  
"I" we all shouted at the same time. For the rest of the time we watched movies and some dumb t.v. Show that we didn't really watch. At 4 o'clock all the boys went over to Sirius house, except me; I had to go help with the party dictations and stuff, And the girls stayed at Lily's to get ready for tonight. We all agreed to meet at my house at six.  
  
"James your friends are here." My dad yelled up the stairs. I was once again doing my hair. But this time I had given up on making it lie flat and was putting gel in it to make it look messier then usual. I looked at my clock to see that they were early; it was only 5:50. I herded and got dress in my nicest pair of pants that were kind of to big for me so I had to find my belt that was under my bed. Then I put on a black muscle shirt an a bottom up blue shirt, that brought out my eyes according to my mom, but I left it unbutton. Then I had to find my shoes; one was under the bed the other was in my bathroom.  
  
Bye time I got down stairs it was 6:05. I went strait to the dinning room and on my way there I bumped into Lily, who was coming out of the t.v. room with the other girls. At first I didn't recognize her. She was wearing tight blue jeans that flared out at the bottom, A green turtle neck sweater that fit her perfect and a black jacket/sweater that went to her knees. She also had on make-up and had her hair pulled up in an elegant bun with lose curls that framed her face. She also looked taller; then I realized that she was wearing black boats that made her 3' taller. She didn't look like the Lily I know at all, she was well beautiful.  
  
"Sorry um..."It tock me a sec. to figure out who she was. "Sorry Lil I didn't recognize you for a sec. You look great Lilz." I felt really stupid not recognizing the person I've none sense I was born. Lily and me always lived next to each other and are moms were best friends; so we've friends sense the day we came home from the hospital. Did I mention we were born on the same day?  
  
"See I told you guys you over did it with the make over. My best friend doesn't even recognize me." Lily said it with a told you so smile. Then she turn to me and gave her friendly smile and said "You look great yourself James. But I bet you didn't need help from 4 other girls."  
  
"Nope just one."  
  
"Who?" Lily said with a confused look.  
  
"My mom. Hello do you acutely think I pick out my on clothes." I said and all the girls started to laugh. At that moment the guys had arrived and came up to us.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Lets go I'm starved and it should be time to eat." I said and started to walk off.  
  
But before I could take another step Remus shouted. "STOP! James and look up." He said pointing up above me; there was a clove of mistletoe hanging above me.  
  
"So what about it?"  
  
"You are really clueless aren't you James? You and Lily are standing under the mistletoe." Remus said. When I still didn't get it he continued "That means that you have to kiss. Dingbat."  
  
"No, Remus I don't think that's a good idea." I said trying to give him a hint that I didn't want Sirius or Ryan mad at me. Even If he did get it he didn't care. He also had all the girls saying he was right; so I gave Lily a quick kiss on the check.  
  
"No not on the check James it has to be on the lips." Heather said. She was obvious enjoying this. But my dad came to the rescue just in time.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not. All of the other kids are waiting for you in the dinning room to eat."  
  
"Who else came James?" Remus said in a disappointed voice, sense he didn't get the kiss he wanted to see from me, as we walked to the dinning room.  
  
"Just some friends from sixth grade. I'll introduce you when we sit down." We then walked into the room to see two tables; one was full with all my parents' friends and the other had my other eight friends sitting at it waiting for us.  
  
When we sat down I introduce every one starting from the left side to the right. "Ok every one I guess I'll introduce every one. This is Zane, Greg, Marry, Amanda, Josh, Ty, Freddie, and Kristina from my old school. And these are the twins Janine and Rickie Ann then there's Remus, Nicole, Peter, and Ryan from my new school. And you all know Heather, Sirius, and Lily. On fortunately Lily older sister couldn't join us because she at her friend party." I said this last part in a sarcastic voice and every one applauds. "I want say last names because that will just get as confusing as heck."  
  
After we ate we went out side and into my green house that was always reserved for my friends and me at these parties. Lily spoke up first. "So what game should we play first?"  
  
"How about the Ha Ha game." Zane said.  
  
"What's that?" Every one except my old friends said at once. So Zane explained it.  
  
"You see we all lay on the floor and put are head on someone's stomach next to you so were in a zig zag circle type thing on the floor. Then someone starts by saying Ha. Then the person who has their head on that person says Ha Ha. And as we go down the line you added a Ha for each person. The object is not to laugh for real or mass up on how many Ha's your spouse to say. If you laugh or miss up your out. Got it?"  
  
"Yep" We all said then laid down on the floor in this order: Marry, Peter, Remus, Nicole, Amanda, Josh, Ryan, Kristina, Ty, Sirius, Janine, Freddie, Rickie, Zane, Heather, Greg, Me, and Lily. Nicole was the first out because she creaked up laughing when Remus said his last Ha so loud that it made Nicole's head jump an inch in the air. Then it went Josh, Kristina, Zane, Peter (lost track of the Ha's), Janine, Greg, Marry, Ryan, Sirius (After him if you got out it was because you lost count or the person you were laying on lost count.), Freddie, Rickie, Amanda, Heather, Ty, and Remus. Lily and me had to keep on moving tell finally after I said Ha for like the hundredth time, and pulling the same trick Remus did at the beginning. Lily creaked up laughing because her head hit my ribs so hard I let out a moan of pain.  
  
After every one stopped laughing we decide to play Truth or Dare. So we sat in the same order in a circle. This I started it. "Lily truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Dang, I had a good dare."  
  
"I know. I also remembered the last dare I got so I choose truth."  
  
"Hey that wasn't me that dared you to kiss the pizza boy. It was Sirius remember." I said with a smile on my face because I thought of the prefect question. "Ok lets see. Who do you like and why do you like him?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that James."  
  
"I don't know why you like him and I'm sure every one else want's to know."  
  
"Fine but Greg you better get him back for me." Lily then said the last part in a whisper so only I could here her. "I like Ryan because he's a total hottie and has a cute butt. Happy James?"  
  
"No because you said it so quietly that only Zane and I could here you." Lily looked at Zane who was laughing his head off. She had apparently only wanted me to here her. "Now say it louder so every one else can heir you."  
  
"Fine I like Ryan Because he's a total hottie." lily said in more then a whisper but every one had heard her that time because it was so quiet. Then Zane started to finish the last part for her but she slapped him heard on the back of the head.  
  
"And don't forget that he... OUCH what'd you do that for Lily?"  
  
"You know why. And don't you dare repeat it. So Zane what'll be truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Ok then I dare you to go and..." she whispered the last part in his ear. He went very red but lend over to Marry, who wasn't paying attain and was in her own little world like usually, and kissed her on the check. Marry who was totally shock just sat there and was very red in the face.  
  
"Sorry about that Marry but it was a dare. So truth or dare." The game went on for a while not all that interesting tell it got to Ryan.  
  
"Ryan truth or dare?" Josh asked w/ his evil grin.  
  
"UM Dare I guess."  
  
"Ok I dare you to go kiss Lily on the li..."  
  
"Josh don't you dare say the Lips or I'll kill you." Lily shouted.  
  
"Fine party pooper. You only have to kiss her on the check." Josh said in a disappointed voice. Ryan walked over and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. For some reason when he did this I felt like punching him.  
  
The game went on and I didn't see Lily pass Greg a note behind my back. Finally it was my turn. "Truth or dare James?"  
  
"Like I'd pick any thing else. Dare."  
  
"Yes" Lily, said with an evil grin on her face. I know at that moment I had picked the wrong thing.  
  
"Cane I change that to truth?"  
  
"Nope. I dare you to let the girls to give you a make over. And I mean the whole works. Make-up and a dress. Then you have to go and show the adults." After he had said this I started to run for it but Remus and Sirius jumped on me and tied me up to a chair, as Lily and Heather went and got the stuff.  
  
"Some friends you are."  
  
"I know aren't we the best friends you could ask for!" Remus said in a sarcastic voice. I just gave them a nasty look.  
  
"Hey man you deserve this you know. You swore to Lily that you wouldn't tell any one who she likes."  
  
"And I didn't. I didn't even tell you Sirius."  
  
"Yeah but Sirius is right you deserve this. You tricked her in to telling whom she likes and even worse 'WHY' she likes him." By time Remus was done with his speech the girls had surrounded me and started the make over. While the guys just sat back and laughed. Bye the time I was done with I looked a lot like a girl. They even managed to put my hair in tones of little pigtails. When I walked in the house everyone stopped and looked at me.  
  
"What the heck did you kids do to my son?" My dad yelled. But then he started to laugh with every one else and managed to say, "He makes a good looking girl. All except for the hair. I think we need a picture of all you kids." And with that he put me in the center next to a laughing Lily and Ryan. As he was taking the picture I pushed Lily face forward into Ryan. When I heard a snap I saw that I had prefect timing because Lily looked like she was kissing Ryan even though they had skimmed cheeks. At this every one started to laugh and my dad toke a few more picture  
  
After that every one went out side while me and my dad went up stairs. When we got to my room my dad asked what had happen out there. So I told him what I did to Lily and then how she had paid me back. By the time I was finished my dad was on the floor laughing and I was changed back into my clothes. "Hey dad you think you can help me w/ this make-up and my hair?"  
  
"Sure." My dad said then said something under his breath and my hair and face was back to normal. After that we went back to our parties. But before I left to go out side my mom gave me eighteen stacks of muggle pictures to give to my friends. When I got out there I hand out the pictures and explained to Remus, Nicole, Ryan, and Peter why they didn't move. After about two more hours every one started to leave. Ryan's dad came and picked him up in a car and tock the twin's home to sense they where on the way. Remus's mom came by floo powder and gave some to Nicole and Peter. Sirius and Heather left w/ there parents around 10:30. All my old friends went home w/ Mary and Zane's dad in a car. Soon it was just mine and Lily's family left. Are parent's were in the kitchen talking and me and Lily were setting on the couch watching some scary movie on t.v. called Frankien Stine. It was really funny to see Lily jump at the littlest noise. Finally half way through the movie Lily got so scared when she heard the sink turn on, at the scariest part of the movie, she ended up jumping on to my lap.  
  
"HAHAHA. Lily it's ok. Nothings going to get you while I'm hear. I promise." With that Lily sat back down on the couch but she put her feet up and rested her body against mine. I really didn't think any thing of it and put my arms around her waist so she wasn't so jumpy.  
  
I guess we ended up falling asleep like this, because about an hour later my dad woke me up. "James what the heck do you think your doing?"  
  
"What do you mean? Lily and me were just watching a scary movie. I guess we fell asleep."  
  
"Sorry about that Freddie I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess it's time for me to go home. Bye James see you tomorrow." With that Lily left all red in the face. I still didn't get what the big problem was. So what if Lily and me fell asleep on the couch together, we're just friends. And best friends at that.  
  
"So are you and Lily going out? You know that we said no da...," My dad was saying but I cut in.  
  
"Heck No. I'm not going out with any one tell I'm 13 maybe even 15, lit alone Lily. We're just friends' dad. And what gave you that Idea."  
  
"Well that's good to know. And the only reason I thought that you were was because you were coddling with her."  
  
"So what the problem. She got really scared during the movie so she sat bye me after jumping onto my lap." I said in a matter of fact voice. "Then I put my arms around her because she was jumping every 5 sec. And I guess we fall asleep."  
  
"Ok that's all I wanted to know James. It's not easy being a parent you know. And you better get to bed seeing how it's 12." With that I went up to bad. The rest of the break went like that day went. Every day me, Sirius, Lily, and Heather would have a snowball fight, every couple of days one of are old friends or some of the gang would come over to. We pretty much were always at Lily's house, or mine seeing how we had the biggest back yards and houses. We even had a couple of sleep over. And every night Lily and I would watch a movie. Soon we were all back on the train and in the last compartment, seeing how it was the biggest. Even though it was bigger it was still a tight squeeze. When Blaze came around we talked about how our break went and all the stuff my, Sirius and Remus parents did while at school. Soon enough we were all getting of the train and into the horses- less crag. 


	8. YEAR ONECHAPTER EIGHT: THE TRUTH ABOUT R...

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
YEAR ONE-CHAPTER EIGHT THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
The next month flow by fast. I spent most of my time talking to Lily by the fire. In the last month and a 1/2 we had been becoming even closer then before. Lily would only confide in me. She would tell me how she was always trying to get away from Ryan because he was starting to annoy her bye hang on her every move and always flipped when she fall, which was allot because Lily can be a big cults. We would also help each other with are homework, I'd help her with Tran. and she teach me charms. We would manly talk about are families, wheel actual Lily would complain about her sister and how much she'd call Lily a freak. She would never let her sister know that she actually hurt her when she called her and her friend's freaks. After a while I convinced Lily that she wasn't a freak.  
  
One Friday evening, while the sun was setting, I was teaching Lily the newest jinxes that Sirius and me thought up. Every one else was setting by the fire doing their Charms homework; Lily and me being the smartest in the year had already finished. All of a sodden Remus looked out side and jumped up and knocked over the side table that was pilled w/ books and ran out of the room looking like he had seen a ghost. Lily was the first to talk "What the heck was that all about?"  
  
"Bets me?" every one, said at the same time. Lily who had enough of being jinxes to have bat wings for ears went and sat down on the window cell and looked searching for something. Apparently 3 min. later she spotted what she was looking for because she had gone as white as a ghost.  
  
I walked over to her too see what the problem was. "Lily what's wrong? What's out there?" Lily jumped a foot in the air when she heard my voice but then pointed to something out side. I sat down next to her and scanned the grounds tell I saw what she was pointing too.  
  
It was Remus and Hagrid. They stood by the tree for a couple of sec. then Hagrid prodded the tree w/ a stick, which made it, freeze. Remus started to walk towards the tree but then he stopped and started to transform into a dog or something, it was kind hard to see because the sun had just set, but at the same time the moon was shinning very bright tonight. All of a sudden the dog made a jump towards hagrid but he kicked him toward the tree and the next sec the dog was gone and the whomping willow was trying to bet up Hagrid.  
  
"What the heck just happen there? "Sirius said. I hadn't realized that the rest of the gang had come to the window when they saw my face go white like Lily's.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out right now." Ryan said, Sirius nod and me in agreement.  
  
"I don't think we should follow him."  
  
"Peters right you three what If Remus is a werewolf?" Nicole said in hardly more then a whisper. This caught all of are attune. None of us had thought of that.  
  
"What?" The rest of us yelled except for Lily.  
  
"She right you guys look it's a full moon and Remus always disappears on a full moon. I can't believe I didn't realize what it meant tell now."  
  
"Ok, then what do purpose we should do wait up all night and wait to ask him in the morning?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not such a bad Idea James." Rickie said. So for the rest of the night we waited up in the common room. We past are time by finishing the rest of are homework, playing chess and gobstones, practicing jinks and manly just talking about Remus. By time it was sunrise every one was 1/2 asleep except for Lily and me. We were setting talking quietly and watching the sunrise, for some reason we both were wide awake. But that could have had something to do w/ the new jinxes Lily made up and taught me, it would give you extra energy but after it wear off you fall asleep and would only wake up if someone pureed ice water on you. The rest were spread around the room. Peter was the only one asleep, but not for long, on the floor by the fire. Rickie and Janine both were resting there had on Sirius shrouds while he told them about the time me and him had stayed up for 2 nights in a row, man were we cranky after that. Ryan and Nicole were playing chess, while Heather sat in the corner reading her book.  
  
All of a sodden the portrait slammed shut, which woke up Peter and in, walked an excused Remus. Remus looked around the room to find all his friends staring at him w/ worried looks. "What the yawn are you idiots doing up so early, expellee on a Sat. morning?"  
  
We were all quit for a couple of sec. Early the gang decide to make me the spokes men, so I decide to cute to the chase.  
  
"We saw you turn into something last night and decide to wait up for you."  
  
"Why the heck didn't you just go to bed and ask me when you got up?"  
  
"That would have been a smart thing to do and were all stupid so we didn't think of it. Any ways we need to ask you something Rem."  
  
"Cant it wait tell later? I'm tired and yawwwn can hardly keep my eyes open!" He said inn a worried voice. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"No it cant. We need to know the truth to your were abbots when you disappear every month."  
  
"I thought you already so me so why do you need me to tell you?" Remus tried to look annoyed but fell and we could see he was scared to death.  
  
"So that was you that went into the whomping willow last night. We were hoping we were wrong."  
  
"You weren't. I guess I might as well tell you the truth. But first you have to promise not tell any one."  
  
"We wont!" we all said a bit too loud.  
  
"Shut up or someone will here us. Can we go some where else? I don't want any one else to know." W/ that he led us to an empty classroom and we all sat on a desk by Remus and waited. "Well as you already know I don't go see my sick mom and aunt every month. Those were just lies and I sorry about not telling you sooner but you have to understand something..." Remuse said this all while looking scared we might kill him.  
  
"Go on Remus, what ever it is we will still be your friends. No matter what." Lily said and put her hand on his shoulder for resharmnt.  
  
"Ok here it goes... You know I'll under stand if you never want to talk to me again."  
  
"Remus just tell us we won't get mad." Sirius said. We were pretty sure of what he was going to tell us and we had all decide to remain his friend if we're right.  
  
"Ok fine it not that easy to say you guys. So I'll just say it...I- I'mmm a we-werewolf. There I finally said it." At this Remus looked at all of are faces and to his surprise we weren't angry or afraid. What he did see was that his nine friends had looks of concern their face.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad. Why didn't you tell us before hand? We would have understood." Nicole said and gave him a hug. This shocks the heck out of Remus. He figured that when he did tell us we wouldn't want to talk or touch him ever again. And her was Nicole giving him a hug like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"S-So you guys don't hate me?"  
  
"No why would we?" Rickie said and all the girls went and gave him a hug.  
  
"Dang I wish I was the werewolf here." Sirius said in a sarcastic tone. But we didn't get what he meant, except for me.  
  
"I know it's just not fare that Remus gets to be and not us." I said playing around.  
  
"What the heck are you 2 talking about its no fun trust me. It hurts and you lose friends."  
  
"Yeah but then we would be the one w/ the girls hugging and kissing us." Sirius said. At this we all started to laugh. Then Remus said.  
  
"Well girls according to Sirius you all have to give me a kiss." Every one started to laugh and all the girls gave Remus a kiss on the cheek. Then we started to ask Remus questions tell Lily asked a certain one that made Remus look sick and tired.  
  
"So Remus you said you said that werewolves lose friends. Have you lost a friend because you're a werewolf?"  
  
"Umm...will yeah that was the reason I didn't tell you guys earlier was because I thought you might act the same way Kristina did when I told her." Remus struggled to say. All the memories of the day he told his old best friend was the worst day of his life, even worse then they day he was bitten.  
  
"Really what happen?" Heather said. But when she saw Remus face said, "You don't have to tell us if it's to painful to remember."  
  
"That's ok Heather. I'm just glad you guys are different. Well when I was two my mom tock me to a daycare where my old best mom would watch me. She had a daughter my age and we became best friends the min. we meet. Well the day I got attacked Kristina came to visit me in the hospital and I told her that a dog had attacked me, I didn't find out I was a werewolf tell the next full moon. When I did find out what I was my parent told me not to tell anyone so I didn't. Kris and me. Were best friends up to the day I told her what I was. It was a hot summer day in between 5th and 6th grade. We were setting out side under my tree and she had just tolled me something no one else knew and told me not to tell anyone, which I never did and never will, she looked me into the eye and said she know I wasn't telling her something. So I like an idiot thought she out of all people would understand me, sense she know me better then my parent's. When I told her she just stood up and looked at me like I was going to eat her on the spot. I'll never forget her face; it was a mix of fear, dissociated, and hatred. I soon as I said it I know I had just lost my best friend. After standing they're for a sec. I stood up too and she turn an ran away; I ran after her tell she screamed 'GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER AND NEVER TOUCH OR SPEAK TO ME AGAIN OR I"LL TELL EVER ONE WHO YOU ARE!!!' I'll never ever forget the way she ran away from me the last time. I only saw her one more time that summer then she moved to America. The last time I saw her I was walking around and she w/ all her other friends past me on there bikes. Every one said hi but Kris. gave me the look and I walked of w/out saying a word." Remus finished his story and wiped his eye dries when he thought we weren't looking.  
  
After that we all went to bed. It was a couple hours after sunrise and we all sleeped tell four that afternoon tell Pro. M. came and woke us all up; w/ buckets of ice water, and asked to see all ten of us in her office. We got dressed and went to see what she wanted. When we got in there she asked if we were sick. "Are you kids sick? None of you have been seen all day, and one of the prefects got worried cause he couldn't wake you up."  
  
Remus told the truth "No none of us are sick Pro. You see my friends saw me go into the whomping williow last night and decided to wait up for me. When I got back at sunrise they confronted me and I tolled them the truth. I was just really happy that they are still my friends and don't hate..." I swore I saw Pro. M. smiles when she heard that none of us had betrayed are friend. "Me so we stayed up about an another hour or two and talked. By time we got to bed it was around 9 in the morning and we were all just really tired."  
  
"Well I'm happy to here that you may all leave. Oh yeah Remus Pro. Dumb. would like to see you tonight after dinner."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Remus said and we all walked out side to sit by the frozen lake. After a while Sirius and me went to the kitchen and tock some food outside to eat. When we got out there Lily had conjured up a fire in a jar and every one sat by it and ate and talked tell it was time for dinner. After dinner Remus left us to see Pro. Dumb. and the rest of us went to bed early." 


	9. YEAR ONECHAPTER NINE: VALENTINES DAY

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
YEAR ONE-CHAPTER NINE VALENTINES DAY  
  
The next week and a 1/2 past like nothing had changed except me and Sirius tried to think of ways to help Remus, but it was no use. And Ryan no longer liked Lily and I was guessing he now liked Heather; which was big quinines seeing how Lily was getting annoyed w/ him and Heather thought he was a major babe. (I over heard Lily and Heather talking about this one night when I left my book in the common room and went to get it around 12 o'clock when I heard them.) On the 14th Sirius woke up early and started to through pillow at Remus and me tell we woke up.  
  
"Hey guys wake up." He hissed across the room.  
  
"Whathemattr?" I asked trying to wake up.  
  
"I just thought of the best pranks to pull this morning." At this Remus and me ran over to his bed so he could tell us his plane. He whispered the plane and we went to the girl's dorm through the elf passage w/ my invisible cloak on.  
  
The plane was to put a sign on each girl's clothes, that would flash pink and red behind them. The charm would last for 15 hours. I made Lilly and Heather, Sirius did the twins and Remus did Nicole's and then decided to turn all of Ryan and Peters robes pink for the day too. When we got done the signs read 'HOTTIE (Rickie and Janine's), MAJOR BABE (On Nicole's and Heather's) and DEAD SEXIE (on Lily's)'.  
  
We then went down to the common room and started to talk about what girl we liked. Sirius had gotten over Lily and now liked Rickie. Remus had finally emitted he liked Nicole kind of, but didn't know for sure. Mean heck where only 11 soon to be 12.  
  
"So James who do you like?" Sirius said looking at me w/ an evil grin.  
  
"You have to ask him Sirius." Remus said w/ the same smile. "I mean it's so ova's he likes Lily..."  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE LILY!!!" I shouted. I really didn't like any one at the time.  
  
"Yes you do or you wouldn't be going red right now." Sirius lied.  
  
"You guys I'm not going red and I don't like Lily like that. I only like her as a friend."  
  
"Then why do you spend every sec. you can w/ her?" Sirius said.  
  
"I do not. And unlike some people..." I stared at Sirius. "I don't go for the same girl that one of my friend likes."  
  
"Hey, I liked her before Ryan did. It's not my fault Lily flirts so much and every guy that sees her likes her. Right Remus?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"I mean N-O, not every guy that sees her likes her. And she not as big as a flirt as Heather is."  
  
"Whatever! Any ways James who do you like?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Yeah right we told you now you have to tell us."  
  
"Like I said no one. I mean give me a break I'm only 11 almost 12. And what's the point of having a crush on some one when I can't date tell I'm 13."  
  
"What ever you just don't want to get caught codling again by your dad." Sirius said. I had only told Sirius about that.  
  
"What is Sirius talking about James? Did you get caught codling w/ some girl?"  
  
"Yes, his dad found him asleep w/..."  
  
"SHUT UP SIRIUS!!!"  
  
"Hey I'm interested now. What happen James?" Remus asked w/ an evil grin like Sirius. I waved my hand for Sirius to continue. All the while my face got redder and redder.  
  
"Well you remember the night of James Christmas party?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well you see after everyone had gone home, except for Lily's family, James and Lily decided to watch Frankenstein on t.v."  
  
"What's Frankenstein?"  
  
"It's a scary movie about some mad scientist. But any ways Lily was really jumpy. She would jump at the slightest sound. Wheel it was the scariest part of the show when someone turn on the water in the kitchen. This freaked Lily so bad that she jumped really high and ended up in James lap. After getting her a little clam down she sat next to James. But according to James she was still really jumpy so he put his hands around her waist." Sirius said this next part in disbelief. "He said he just wanted her to stop jumping Avery 5 sec. Yeah right more like he was tr..."  
  
"SIRIUS"  
  
"Ok anyway, apparently they fell asleep like this and when his dad walked in the room he saw Lily laying on the couch w/ her head on James chest. James had his arms tightly around Lily and had one leg on each side so it looked like she was setting in his lap. Actual James got a picture of it upstairs in his trunk."  
  
"How you know I had it w/ me?" I said confused. I hadn't told any one that I had brought that picture "Sirius have you been going through my stuff?" I asked in what should be a mad voice, but I wasn't really made as I had gone through his stuff at least once sense we were friends.  
  
"No I saw it when you asked me to get your clock remember." All of a sudden I noticed that Remus was on the ground laughing.  
  
"What it's not funny. My dad almost killed me."  
  
"Oh y-yes it i-is. Yo-you and Li-Lily fell a-sleep to-together t- twice now." When he said this I remembered the time he had found us in the common room.  
  
"WHAT! WHEN WAS THE FIRST TIME JAMES?"  
  
"I'm not telling you. You'll kill me."  
  
"Fine Remus when was the first time?" Remus stopped laughing realizing what he had just said. He gave me a worried look but I just nod it was ok. I mean heck he would find out some other way.  
  
"While the morning after Halloween I walked in at sunrise to find Lily and James asleep on this couch. I went over to them and woke them up. They told me not to tell anyone because James didn't want Ryan mad at him. He never did tell me why they where asleep down here in the first place. Why was that James?"  
  
"Sorry guys but I can't tell you that. And Sirius you have to believe me nothing happen. I told Remus not to say any thing because I didn't want you made a..." But I never finished Because the rest of the gang came down stairs looking madder then ever. "Hey guys what's the matter?" I said in my most innocent voice.  
  
"JAMES POTTER I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Lily yelled and started to chase me around the room and yelling every jink she know. But I was to fast for her and dodge them all. After every one cooled off we started to walk to the great hall.  
  
"So how long does these spells last?" Heather said. "Umm...I believe that the signs still have another 14 hours and the robes last tell 8 tonight." Remus said and flashed the girls one of those smiles that works on most girls, but not these girls they were to tick at us to notice.  
  
"You'll pay for this you three. You do know that this means war." Janine said and w/ that the girls walked head of us, talking in a low voice.  
  
"We'll at least you 2 aren't mad at us." Sirius said to Ryan and Peter. They just looked at each other then walked faster to catch up to the girls. But the girls apparently told them to get lost because they walked even faster then them and headed for the great hall by them selves.  
  
"They'll cool down by tonight and will forget all about getting us back. You'll see." I said. But this didn't reassure any of us and we walked in quiet. When we got to the great hall we sat down bye the girls, but they just moved over so that two-second year guys could set in-between them.  
  
After about 10 min. the mail arrived. I was surprised when an owl dropped a letter in my plate. I opened it up and read:  
  
Dearest James, I think you're most hottest, smartest and funniest guy in the world. I live each day in hope that you'll notice me. But every day my hopes are shattered when I see you w/ that muggle red head girl. Ever night I pray that you'll be mind one day. Then I dream that I'm setting in your lap and staring into your pale blue eyes that's always filled w/ laughter and life. I run my fingers through your mess jet-black hair and you hold me closer. Then all of a sudden you kiss me w/ your soft tender lips. But like all dreams they end. I cant wait tell my dream comes true and it will never end. Tell that day I'll have to live w/ my dreams and seeing you in potions. Love, The only girl for you.  
  
"What's that James?" Remus said.  
  
"Nothing" I said and tried to hide it behind my back. But at that moment Ryan walked bye and grabbed it out of my hands. Then he read it in the girlies tone he could moister. I could fell my self-go redder every sec. he read it. Why he was reading it Sirius and Remus both got a letter too but didn't notice it because they were laughing so hard they fell off there chairs.  
  
"Hey look Sirius and Remus also got love letters too." Peter said and waved to open letters in his hand. At that Sirius and Remus stopped laughing and tried to grab them out off Peter's hand but Ryan tock one and started to read Remus's out loud. At this point he had the whole halls attain.  
  
"Dearest Remus, I love you sooooo much. Why don't you notice me like you notice those five girls you hang around? Every day I stare at you during class or when you pass me in the hall. Every night I dream about your chocolate brown eyes looking into my eyes, while you hold me tight w/ those muscle arms of yours. After a while you kiss me w/ those strong soft lib's. I can hardly wait tell my dreams come true and I can live inn your arms and live happily ever after. Tell then I'll just have to live w/ dreams and seeing you laugh your sweet laugh and flash your smile in potions. Love always. The girl of your dreams.  
  
After Ryan read this; the whole hall cracked up laughing at Remus who was bright red. After it quieted down Peter read Sirius in a girly tone.  
  
"My dearest Sirius. You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Your eyes remind me of a stormy day and your smile makes me go week at the knees. Every night I dream of you holding me tight and kissing me w/ your soft tender lips. I can't wait tell the day I'm in your strong arms and all my dermas come true. But tell the day you notice me I'll keep my love hidden. I can't wait to see you today in potions when I can see your gorgeous smile. Love enemies." When Peter finished reading every one in the hall was laughing so hard that more then half was on the ground laughing. Even Remus and I had forgotten about are letters and were laughing. The only people not laughing were Sirius and Pro. M., all the other teachers were even laughing quietly or suppressing the laugher.  
  
"Shut up you two. I'm not the only one who got a letter remember." Sirius spat at Remus and me. We both shut up and all three of us started to walk to potions as quickly as we could. When we reached the door Ryan finally stopped laughing and yelled across the room so that every one heard.  
  
"STOP YOU THREE. THE LETERS WERNT RELL. ME AND PETER WROTE AND READ THEM OUT LOUD TO GET YOU BACK FOR EVERY THING EXULDING TODAYS PRANKS." At these words we turn around and started to head to Ryan and Peter. We were going to kill them but Pro. M. got to them first and started to yell at them.  
  
"I CANT BELIVE YOU TWO DID THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS. YOU'LL BOTH RESVE DETATION. NOW GET TO CLASS BEFOR I TAKE AWAY POINTS TOO."  
  
Every one started to laugh as they both ran out off the room saying they were sorry on there way out to us. Remus Sirius and me flawed them out and went to class were we so Ryan and Peter laughing with the girls. Then Ryan managed to say "You better not do that when Pro. Oquirrh (are new potion teacher. She seemed to hat all Gryffindors and love Slytherin exspeshill (sp) Malfoy and his co.) is in the room. She'll kill you."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as I sat in my set next to Lily.  
  
"Nothing" They all said together. I was going to ask more but Pro. Oquirrh came into the room followed by the rest of the class.  
  
The lesson went as usual. So did the rest of the day, tell half way through history of Magic. Pro. Binnes was talking about the goblin war in 1913 when all of a sudden an epic of chalk started to write, all on its own:  
  
Foxy thinks James Potter is the hottest guy on the plant. He's also funny and smart. Not many people could think of half the pranks he pulls.  
  
Nuts agrees, well beside his friend Remus Lupin, who thinks of them too.  
  
Eucalyptus thinks Remus is the sweetest cutes guy on the plant, and it's hard sometimes to think he could come up w/ such evil planes like his friend Sirius Black.  
  
Chipper thinks Sirius is the hottest guy at school. He's also the bad boy of the group.  
  
Nibbles thinks you're all right. James is smartest of the group, Remus is the sweets of the group, and Sirius is defiantly the bad boy of the group. But they're all funny and major hotties. And no matter how mad you get at those three they always have a way of getting you to forgive them.  
  
Foxy: For James he looks you into the eyes w/ those pale blue eyes and says, with a smile to die for, he's sorry and while do any thing to make it up. Some how he hipmatiz'es (sp) you w/ those pale blue eyes and you say its ok.  
  
Eucalyptus: Where as Remus flashes you his smile, that makes you go weak at the knees, and gets down on his knees and pleads for forgiveness. You can't help but laugh and forgive him.  
  
Chipper: Now for Sirius he tries a different approach. He has this puppy dog face that makes you think you're the one that did something wrong because he looks so much like a lost hurt puppy. When he looks you into the eyes with that sad expression on his face and he ask for forgiveness all you can do is hug him and say you forgive him.  
  
Love, The Siren  
  
P.S. Just a little advice for you girls (From Nuts) don't fall for these scams. There just trying to get out of trouble. Now ladies we have warned you. If ether one is ever a jerk don't look at their face when they apologize or you're domed to forgiving them. We could go on forever about these three but Pro. Binnes looks like he suspects something. So for now on just take our advice and stay away from these three. Bye.  
  
At this the whole class started to laugh at the three red face boys. Pro. Binnis who didn't realize what was going on stopped his lesson and started to look around the room. But Janine had herded and erased the bored when her turn was over. Pro. Binnis, after 10 min. of none stop laughter, gave up on trying to teach and told the class "You are dismissed, will you please write me 1 foot easy on what we talked about today. It is to hand in by next lesson. Bye."  
  
Every one got up and left as fast as they could. Once out side the girls feel down on the grown laughing there heads off. A sec. later Peter and Ryan joined them and the three red faced boys stood there giving them draggers of looks. Finally after about a min. of this Remus was the first to talk. It surprised the girls on what he said because we weren't mad just wanted to know who was who. "So which on of you are Eucalyptus?" At this the seven stopped laughing and stood up.  
  
"What you guys aren't mad at us?" Lily said and pointed at the girls in disbelief.  
  
"Nah why should we be made?"  
  
"That was no were as embarrassing as this morning was."  
  
"Yeah like I said we just want to know who is who. And how you guys came up with those names. So who is Eucalyptus?"  
  
"Where not telling you. You'll have to beat it out of us." Nicole said and stoke her tongue out at Remus who in turn said "Ok if you say so." and started to chase Nicole down the hall trying to hit her w/ the tickling charm seeing how she was the must ticklish. But half way to the common room Nicole disarmed Remus so now he was just going to have to tickle her bye him self. Soon they were out of site and the rest of us walked up together laughing and talking about every thing we had done to each other.  
  
By time we opened the prorate and walked in there was no one in there seeing how class stile had a good 20 min. left. But by the girls staircase we saw Nicole on the grown laughing so hard she was crying because Remus was tickling her sides. "S-STO-PP HA HA HA PLLLLLL-EA-SEEEEEEEE HA HA HA." Nicole squalid in-between laughs.  
  
"Not tell you say your sorry and give me back my wand little missy."  
  
"Ok Ok! I'm Sorry!" Nicole said and through Remus wand at him. He caught it and Nicole ran as fast as she could away from Remus and hid behind Sirius so he wouldn't us the tickling charm on her.  
  
"Hey that wasn't very nice." Remus said and flopped into a chair near the fire. The rest of us fold and sat down by the fire too. Peter, Ryan and Sirius took the other chairs and the girls, except Lily, took the couch; so Lily and me stretched out on the floor.  
  
We all sat there staring at the fire and doing our History easy. Bye time every one else got done w/ class we were done w/ History and starting on are Tran. homework. We were suppose to draw the three steps of turning a stuff bar into a pair of silver teddy bear earrings.  
  
"So does any one know the second step?" Peter asked after giving up looking in the book. We all know the first and last step. The first step was to get a stuff bare and the last was to have the earrings. Every one looked at me.  
  
"Why is it you always assume I'll know the answer?"  
  
"We don't always assume you'll know the answer. Just when it comes to Tran. do we assume, because you're the best at it?"  
  
"Oh in that case it's when you shrink and make a clone of the bear."  
  
"Thanks!" Every one said and started to do their second drawing. Bye time we're done it was time for dinner. After dinner we all went back to the common room and played Exploding Snap tell nine then decide to go to bed. 


	10. YEAR ONECHAPTER TEN: FINNAL EXAMS ARE A ...

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
YEAR ONE-CHAPTER TEN FINNAL EXAMS ARE A PAIN IN THE BUTT  
  
The rest of the time tall Easter Break went bye fast. A couple of weeks before Pro. M. sent a sign up sheet for those who were staying for Easter Break. Me, Lily, Sirius and Heather sign up and every one else's parents made them go home. Easter Break was no were near as fun as x-mas because the teachers had given them so much homework they never got a chance to play. 'Finally exams are on us.' they say. Lily seemed to think so to because you'd never see her w/out a book. She had pretty much stopped eating. She wouldn't have eaten the whole break if we didn't threaten to burn all her books and put jinks on her if she didn't.  
  
All too soon it was the end of Easter Break and the common room was always full of student trying to cram as much info. into their head. The Head Boy and Prefects would yell at you if you deserved the quiet. One night I was really sick of studding so me Remus & Sirius decided to let off a dozen stink bombs. So we grabbed my cloak and made sure every one noticed us leaving.  
  
"Sirius I'm telling you you're wrong."  
  
"No you're wrong Remus. There are four different ways to use the Greek Blue Pickle Berry Flower. NOT 3."  
  
"You guys shut up and leave before I give you detonation." Yelled a Prefect named Sara. We heard out of the portrait and hi-five each other. We waited five-min. then put the cloak on and went back inn. We made are way to an empty corner and lit the dung bombs then ran back out before any one noticed us.  
  
A min. later the rest of the common room ran out holding their noses. We waited another min. then walked around the corner talking a little loud so they noticed us. "See Remus I told you there was 4 different ways to use it."  
  
"Shut up Sirius! Hey why is every one out here?"  
  
"You know why. You three let of dung bumbs in the common room." Yelled the Head Boy.  
  
"We did no such thing. We were in the library looking up Greek Blue Pickle Berry Flowers. Isn't that right Sirius."  
  
"Yeah and I was right."  
  
"Come on do you think were going to believe you after every thing you three have done?"  
  
"Yeah w/ the racket these two were making when we got throne out I thought every one saw us leave."  
  
"We did but that doesn't mean you didn't come back."  
  
"Look if you don't believe us why don't you just ask the fat lady if we came back."  
  
"Ok I will. Yo fat lady did you see these three come back inn after they left?"  
  
"Nope sorry dear but those three are telling the truth for once."  
  
"Thank you now if you don't mind we have to get back to are studding. Coca Cola." I said and walked back into the smelly common room w/ all my friends behind me. It didn't smell as bad any more so we decided to stay down there and study as a group. We put three tables together and started to quiz each other quietly.  
  
Once every one else was studding again Lily asked, "So did you guys really not set off the dung bombs?"  
  
"Of curse not didn't you here what the fat lady said?" I said and gave her a wink when no one was looking.  
  
"What ever you say. Ok James what's the three uses of Pickle brains?" Lily said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
In what seemed like no time at all we were siting inn the potion dudgeon trying to remember how to make a shrinking potion. It was our first exams and I only forgot one agreement. Nicole and Heather did the best out of all of us. Their potion was prefect. "Oh come on guys it wasn't that hard." Heather said, and Nicole shocks her head in agreement, as we walked to the Tran. room.  
  
"Maybe not for you. But then again your aunt used to be are Pro. so its probably some genetic thing." Peter said in a sarcastic voice. He had done the worst out of the whole class. He had forgotten the main agreements and then just started putting in what he thought was supposed to be in there. In the end he his potion made the nut we were supposed to use grow bigger instead of smaller.  
  
In tran. we had to make a pair of teddy bear earrings out of a very furry teddy bear. Point were given for how nice of pair of earrings were. Points were taken away if the earrings were had fur if it was still brown. Bye the end of class every one, even Peter, had a pair of earrings on their desk. Every now and then a pair would still be brown of furry, in Peters case both.  
  
Inn Herbology and History of magic we had the written part of the test. We were given a special quill w/ a no cheating spell on it. After History of magic ever one made their way back up to the common room to study for Charms and the rest of are exams. Bye the end of the week every one was happy to be finished w/ there exams. Sense the Gryffindors first years had the afternoon off we decide to pass the time out side bye the lake.  
  
For the rest of the week we finished are exams. On Friday after are last exam, DADA; the whole gang made their way out side. Sirius and me had stole some food from the kitchen so we could eat out side. We sat there under a tree by the lake. Eating and talking about what we're going to be doing over the summer.  
  
"So Janine what are you planning on doing over the summer?" Lily asked as she tocks a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Not much. Rickie and me are going to a girl camp thing, at the begging of vac. for a week. How about you Lily?"  
  
"The usually. I'll spend most days hanging out w/ Heather, Sirius and James doing who knows what. And at night Heather and me have sleepovers and pull pranks on the boys. If were at my house we pull a prank on James, as he lives next door. If were at Heather's house we get Sirius room as he lives only two houses down from Heather. How about the rest of you?"  
  
"I'm going to France the first 2 weeks of June with Peter and are family's." Remus said. "Then I have not a clue after that."  
  
"I'll propel set at home and play w/ sister We might go to Utah or Hawaii, a state in America," Nicole added seeing most of us had not a clue were she was talking about. "In June. But were not sure wet."  
  
"How about you Ryan?" I asked noticing that Ryan was being very quiet.  
  
"Umm, I moving to Slat lake, Utah this June. My dad sent me a letter saying that his work has moved his job there for a couple of years."  
  
"Oh Ryan that's terrible. We're going to miss you sooo much." Heather said and gave Ryan a hug and a kiss on the check. The rest of the girls gave him a hug to. Saying how much they were going to miss him.  
  
"You know James Peter I think we are getting jiped here." Sirius said trying to sound sad. When he saw the puzzle looks on are faces he added; "First Remus gets all the girls when we find out his secret. And now Ryan gets them because he's moving."  
  
We caught on quick and put on puppy dogfaces like Sirius and I said. "That's sooo unfair girls. When is it are turn to get smothered in hugs and kisses?" I said and flashed them a smile. At this we all cracked up laughing. Tell Peter caught his breath and started to talk.  
  
"Lets see so fare we know if we want the girls attain we have to have a secret w/ a sad story or we have to move away."  
  
"Nope those two are already taken boys. You'll have to come up w/ something else to get are attain." Rickie said and we all started to laugh.  
  
Once every one had stopped laughing Lily remembered something. "You guys it's mine and James birthday on July 1st. We always have a combined birthday party. You'll all have to come. You to Ryan; I'm sure we can find some way to get you to come. Then we can have a sleep over."  
  
"That sounds great. I didn't know you and James were born on the same day!" Nicole said. "You'll have to owl us."  
  
We went on talking for the rest of the afternoon seeing how we had no classes. After every one else got out of class they would run out side. By 4 o'clock there was no one left in the school, even the teachers came out side before dinner. 


	11. YEAR ONECHAPTER ELEVEAN: RYANS FARWELL P...

. Boys are like lava lamps; pretty to look at but not very bright."  
  
JAMES POINT OF VIEW By: rickann THE TRUTH ABOUT REMUS  
  
YEAR ONE-CHAPTER ELEVEAN RYANS FARWELL PARTY  
  
The last two weeks of school past in a flash. Gryffindors had lost the Quiditch cup to Sylthrin bye 5 points. )-: But we won the House cup. We had all past all of are exams. Lily and me were the tied for tops of are year with Snape in second and Sirius in third. All too soon it was June 1st and we're waiting for the train at Hogsmade station. When they started to talk about there summer planes again.  
  
"So every ones going to come to mine and James birthday party, right"  
  
"Yeah my dad already agreed to let me come down for the whole month of July and to say one last good-bye to my friends and family." Ryan said w/ a big smile.  
  
Before we know it we were on the train, once again in one of the bigger compartments, and throwing Ryan a far well party. Sirius and me had got Blaze, the trolley lady, to let us get food early. Lily had done a charm on here radio so that we could get some muggle music. The whole way home people, manly in are year, would come in to the compartment say goodbye and dance. Bye the end of the train ride every one was crowded around the end of the train, where they could here the music, dancing and say good-bye to all there friends.  
  
Finally the train stopped and every one got of the train and separated like last time. The girls gave Ryan a hug and kiss good-bye again. "Come on girls your going to see him in July. It's not the end of the world." Sirius said. The girls just gave Ryan another hug and we all separated. Me, Sirius, Heather, & Lily walked through the barrier and went out to eat again. We told are parents what had happened the last part of school and they told us that they wanted to have a really big birthday party this year so they could met all are friends at school.  
  
THE END 


End file.
